


I didn't want to hurt you (I want you to be happy)

by laura_pava



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bartender AU, F/F, Hizzie - Freeform, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laura_pava/pseuds/laura_pava
Summary: “Can we give you the order?” Lizzie asked shyly. The bartender froze. She put carefully the glass down and turned around slowly. When Lizzie saw her, she froze too. “Hope”“Lizzie”ORHope and Lizzie didn't see each other for a long time after they broke up. What happens when their memories come back all at once? Also, Josie develops some feelings for Penelope, Hope's best friend.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Penelope Park, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 108
Kudos: 253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first fiction with more than one chapter. There will be angst and sadness at the beginning but don't worry, there will be a happy ending too!

“Strike a pose!” Josie shouted to Lizzie who stuck her tongue out in the exact moment the camera took the photo.

“You are so stressful, you know it, right?” Josie pouted while staring at the ruined photo.

Lizzie grinned: “This is why you love me”

Josie rolled her eyes, smiling. Yes, it was true.

The two twins landed in London the night before, after a twelve hour flight. It was an exhausting travel, but the two girls were now excited and ready to visit as much as possible. Their trip would last two weeks and Lizzie couldn’t wait to see the city and, why not, get to know some interesting guy. She smirked. She had just recovered from her last relationship. Well, it was all finished three years ago but it was so important for her and she had needed a lot of time to be fine. But now it was time for a change.

They walked all day long, taking photos and visiting museums. It was 5 p.m. and Lizzie was tired and her feet hurt. “Please Jo, I’m exhausted. Can we stop and drink something?” Lizzie pleaded her sister, massaging her back.

“Yes, I could use some refreshing drink” She looked around. “What about that place?” She pointed at a locale with the sign: _“Old England Pub”_

“Any place is good, I just need to sit down.”

The two entered the place. It was dark, with wooden tables. Jazz music played in the background. It brought back in Lizzie old memories. Three, maybe four people were sipping their beer.

Josie sat at a table while Lizzie approached the bartender at the counter. The girl had her back to Lizzie. She was drying some glasses. “Can we give you the order?” Lizzie asked shyly. The bartender froze. She put carefully the glass down and turned around slowly. When Lizzie saw her, she froze too. “Hope”

“Lizzie”

It wasn’t real. It couldn’t be. She took three years to overcome the “thing”. She was finally ready to make her move and date someone and now her past came back to torture her?

“What are you doing here?” the blonde asked coldly.

“Work” Hope answered just as cold as her: “You?”

“Holiday” then she added: “with Josie”

Hope stared at her. Memories came back to her and risked being overwhelmed. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe deeply. After some endless moment, she reopened them: “What can I get for you?”

Lizzie was still there, shocked. She shook her head and tried to focus. “Two blonde beers with…”

“With a touch of pepper” Hope smiled at the memory.

“Yes” Lizzie sighed.

Hope poured the beer with trembling hands.

Lizzie stared at Hope’s hands: “You can’t impress your clients if your hands tremble like this.”

Hope tried to control herself. “It’s not every day you…” she didn’t know how to finish her sentence.

“Yes, I know” Lizzie ended for her.

“Lizzie, why are you taking so long?” Josie asked approaching her sister. When she saw Hope, her face lit up. She flung herself into her arms: “Oh my God Hope! Long time no see! We missed you so much!”

She hugged her tightly. How much she missed her! They parted away. “It’s so good to see you! Are you here permanently?”

“Yes, I have lived here for three years!” Hope looked at Lizzie for one brief moment. Then she looked at Josie. “I heard you are here on holiday!”

Josie glanced at her sister who was more and more silent, then she answered: “Yes we are going to stay for two weeks! We could hang out together!”

“Meanwhile, have a good drink!” Hope smiled and then she returned serious glancing at Lizzie: “See you, then.” whispered shyly.

“Whatever” Lizzie huffed. She turned back and took Josie by the arm.

“Was it really necessary?” Lizzie sighed, sitting as far away from Hope.

Lizzie was sipping her beer, staring blankly. Josie put a hand on her arm, shaking her from her thoughts. “Are you ok?”

Lizzie looked at her for a brief moment, then she lowered her eyes: “How do you think I feel?” then she added: “How can you be so happy to see her after everything she did to me?”

Josie felt guilty. She loved Hope and she was so happy to see her after all that time. But she wasn’t considering her sister’s feeling. She thought only about herself and made her sister suffer.

“You are right, I’m sorry. She did something horrible and I shouldn’t have embraced her.” She looked down guiltily.

Lizzie sighed: “I don’t blame you for being happy to see her, Jo. I know she has that effect on people”

“Will you talk to her?” Josie asked hopeful.

“And say what? It has been three years. I’m finally ready to overcome the situation. I can’t go back at those memories.” Josie let out a disappointed sigh.

Lizzie finished her drink, then she put the empty glass on the table and said: “Can we go now?”

Josie nodded, then added: “Can I at least say goodbye?”

Lizzie nodded.

“Do you want me to tell her something?”

Lizzie stared at her for some moment, then she looked towards Hope: “I’ll wait outside” and then she left the place.

Josie approached Hope. The auburn girl, once she saw her, she stopped cleaning the counter. “You are leaving, aren’t you?”

“Yes”

Hope sighed. “I won’t see you anymore, will I?”

Josie shook her head: “You made her suffer, Hope. What did you expect?”

She lowered her head in shame. When she put her up, she had watery eyes. Josie realized in that very moment how Hope was still deeply in love with Lizzie.

“You didn’t have to run. You broke her heart. She spent years trying to recover.” Then she added: “But from what I see you are not dealing with it any better”

Hope smiled sadly. “You know why I did it. I had to. It couldn’t had worked.”

“I’m not blaming you, Hope. You made your choice. Now let Lizzie take hers”

Hope nodded, tears ran down her cheeks: “It was good to see you, even if one last time.”

“For me too, Hope. Good luck” The two of them shook their hands friendly, a gesture of affection Hope needed for years. She wanted to stop them, begging Josie and Lizzie to stay some more minutes. But she let them go, knowing she wouldn’t see them anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope was shocked by the visit of that afternoon. From that moment on, her mind continued to go back to episodes of her past life which led her to ran away and restart from the beginning. She had done so much to forget and start a new life. She had changed her surname with her mother’s: Hope Marshall. And she liked her new identity. She had worked in that bar for three years, she had new friends, she had a new life. She was single. She wanted to be free, independent, she told herself. But in the exact moment she saw Lizzie, she understood the reason for her decision. She loved her too much. It was her epic love, the one her mom told about when she was younger. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her mother, dead when she was sixteen, in a settling of scores.

She shook her head, coming back from her thoughts when suddenly she hit a client and she dropped a glass on the floor breaking it into pieces.

“Shit” Hope whispered, bending down to clean up the mess. It was the second glass she broke that night and the owner of the bar glanced at her beckoning her to come closer. Hope sighed, ready for a lecture.

“What is wrong with you tonight?”

Hope didn’t answer. 

“Pull yourself together because we are booked solid and I can’t afford other problems.” As he said that, he smiled and pat her on the shoulder.

Hope smiled too with a sigh of relief for not being in trouble.

“Are you going to help me? Or do you need to break something more?” Penelope, her colleague and friend, teased her with a tray of drinks in her hand.

Hope rolled her eyes, she took her notebook and a pen and she headed towards a bunch of guys ready to order. She joked with them friendly. She had always known how to treat her clients and for the rest of the evening she hid all her thoughts in a corner of her mind.

At 2.30 a.m. Hope and Penelope were cleaning up the place waiting to close for the night. Three groups of friends were still there. They couldn’t send them away but the two girls   
were desperate for some rest. Hope was sweeping the floor when she heard a familiar voice.

“Is there still time for a beer?”

“We are closing, I’m sorry” Penelope answered.

“Pen, I got this”

“Hope, I’m exhausted”

“Don’t worry. I can close it by myself. Go home.”

Penelope looked at her with a questioning look. She approached her and whispered: “Are you sure is everything ok?”

Hope sighed: “I don’t know, Pen. See you tomorrow”

Penelope squeezed her shoulder in sign of encouragement. “’Night, Hope”

Hope stared at Penelope going out the pub, then she looked at the twins. “You came back”

“It wasn’t my idea.” Lizzie said, coldly.

Every time Lizzie spoke at her like that, Hope felt like a knife in her chest. She forced herself to stay calm. “Would you want something to drink?”

“No, actually I wanna go to the hotel” Lizzie answered, turning to her sister.

Josie sighed, addressing a pleading look to her sister. The two started a silent speech made of glances going on for minutes. Hope stared at them. She had known them since forever but every time she was fascinated by their bond.

Some minutes later Josie looked away from Lizzie and she turned to Hope. “Two Guinness, please”

Hope nodded. She returned behind the counter. She poured the beers and put them in front of her.

Josie sat immediately while Lizzie stood there: “I won’t sit next to her.”

Hope sighed: “I have to clean other tables.”

When Hope turned away, Lizzie sat, ignoring Josie’s disappointed glare. Lizzie started to sip her beer.

“So Hope” Josie tried “How is life in London?”

Hope smiled at Josie’s attempt to have a little chat. “It’s good. I live not far from here with my colleague”

“Girlfriend?” Lizzie winced.

“No. Roommate. I hadn’t been with someone since…never mind” Hope concluded. Then she continued: “And you? How is New Orleans?”

“You’d know it if you had stayed” Lizzie answered acidly.

Hope beat her fists on the table. Lizzie winced. Finally she was having some sort of reaction. But it didn’t last because Hope closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she spoke, her voice was cold but controlled. “I’m not going to justify myself again. How are your parents?”

This time Lizzie beat her fists on the table. “It’s always like this with you. Every single decision has been always about you. You never asked me how I felt, what I thought about it.” Her voice was higher and higher until she was screaming.

Hope screamed too: “As a matter of fact, yes. It was about me.”

“Oh God! Do you hear yourself? That, was about our future. Not yours. And you made your decision without even caring how I felt!”

“This isn’t fair. I did it for you! We couldn’t continue like that.”

Lizzie laughed, there was no joy in it. “You did it for me?? You are unbelievable. You ran. You left me alone, from one day to the other”

“And did something happened from that moment? Did someone threat you? I don’t think so. Then don’t think, not even for a moment, I didn’t consider you in my decision!”

Lizzie wanted to reply but Hope stopped her: “And I asked you to live with me. From what I see, you gave up on us”

When she heard that, Lizzie bursted: “You asked me to live from one day to the other in the opposite part of the world leaving here my family! Have you heard about your aunt, Hope? Have you called Freya once during these three years? You left her to face everything on her   
own. And you know what? She is perfectly fine and nobody threatened her for two years!”

“Lizzie” Josie tried to stop her.

“No Josie. It’s time for her to face the truth. You know Hope, why your aunt isn’t threatened anymore? Because people had what they wanted: justice.” She took a moment, looking at Hope right in her eyes. “Your father Klaus and your uncles Kol and Elijah were killed in prison”

Hope paled. _I don’t care. You knew it would have happened. They had what they deserved. I don’t care_ , she kept repeating in her mind. She felt tired. She dropped into a chair. She leaned her elbows on the table, holding her head.

“Hope” Josie tried to come closer but she dodged her. “Don’t” then with a trembling whisper added: “I have to close the pub. Leave.”

Lizzie could see Hope was about to collapse. It was just what she wanted. But why she didn’t feel good like she thought it would be? She had waited for their confront for a long time, she had repeated those words again and again but now, seeing Hope like that, she felt horrible. “Hope” she whispered.

“Go away!” the girl shouted, tears coming down her cheeks. Josie gave Hope an apologetic look and dragged Lizzie away. “You have done enough for one day”

When the two were gone, Hope closed the pub, feeling empty. She dragged on tiredly towards her apartment. She put her keys on the table and cried.

“Hope?” Penelope was sitting on the couch, reading a book. She had waited for her. Hope threw herself into her friend’s arms, crying until she had no more tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie was so angry in this chapter and very mean to Hope but she was also hurt...what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason of their break up is getting clearer! Maybe in the next few chapters you'll know the whole truth. Meanwhile hope you enjoy!

_Hope was on the couch, watching TV. Actually, she had passed the last days sitting on the couch, distractedly staring at the TV screen. She was falling into depression, she knew it. And maybe the fact that she recognized it, was a good thing. But she didn’t know how to solve her problems. She was fired, and obviously no one would hire her there, in New Orleans after everything had happened. It was only Lizzie who prevented her from falling in a dark path of pain from which she couldn’t escape._

_Lizzie should have come back home from her workplace any minute. She listened distractedly to the insults coming from the street outside her apartment. Thieves! Murderers! Men shouting indistinctly. Hope couldn’t stand their insults anymore. But they were the truth. And she couldn’t do anything to make up for it._

_She heard a car engine. Lizzie was home. She heard the klaxon of the car, trying to make its way through the crowd. Hope was waiting for the keys rumbling at the door and the familiar voice of her lover. But what she heard was the terrible sound of broken glass. She got up immediately, looking out of the window. Someone had just used a baseball bat on the windshield of Lizzie’s car. She saw the terrorized look of the blonde girl. Hope ran down the stairs, her heart racing. Mad people had surrounded the car, screaming, kicking and punching it. Hope wanted to help Lizzie. But she didn’t know how to stop the crowd._

Hope got up screaming. Penelope, who was sleeping in her bed for the night, woke up with a start. She embraced her friend trying to calm her. “Shh, everything is fine. It was a nightmare.” 

Only that it wasn’t just a nightmare. It was the final reason that led Hope to leave for good. It was the reason why their relationship ended. She cried. It was almost a year she didn’t have nightmares like this. And now, after everything Lizzie told her, here again the nightmares, tormenting her. The blonde reopened a wound it was never really healed. She couldn’t breathe. She was hyperventilating. She saw flashes of light in the corner of her eyes. Penelope grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look into her eyes. 

“Hope, look at me. Everything is going to be ok. We are home. Alone. No one can hurt you.” Penelope tried to calm her. She patted her back with slow and circular movements. Hope’s breath returned slowly back to normal. She laid down on her right side, closing her eyes. Penelope embraced her and the two of them remained in that way for the rest of the night. Hope didn’t fall asleep anymore. 

That night Penelope was overworked. Hope took the day off from work and, even if Penelope was reluctant to leave her friend alone, she was finally convinced to go to work. She was able to send some message to know how she was feeling but Hope gave only short, one-word answers. Despite her concern, Penelope had to serve too many clients so she had no time not even for a short phone call. She gave the beers to three guys and she smiled when they left her a ten-dollar tip. Then she turned back, going towards the counter. When she saw the two girls of the night before, her smile faded. She passed them, pretending she didn’t see them. The two sat right in front of her, observing every single movement. Penelope continued to ignore them, and she served every other client in the room. Anger was growing inside her. She didn’t know what happened the night before. But Hope seemed to be the depressed and scared girl she first met three years before. And this after the meeting with the two girls. 

Josie cleared her throat and asked shyly: “Can we order something?” 

Penelope looked at her for an instant. Then she returned back to what she was doing. 

Lizzie asked: “Is Hope here?” 

Penelope closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She needed some minutes before she could answer with a controlled but cold voice: “No, she is not here” 

“Two blonde beers, please” a girl approached Penelope who gave her a beautiful smile. “Coming right up!” She served her the beers and took the money. 

“Why don’t you take our orders?” Josie asked impatiently. 

At that point Penelope burst in anger. She slammed the glass down on the table. “I don’t take orders from who make my friends suffer.” 

Lizzie swallowed: “About that. I need to speak with Hope” 

“As I already said, she is not here” Penelope answered. 

“Listen” Josie tried to reason with her. 

“No, you listen” Penelope snapped “I don’t know what you said to her but I know that when she came home last night, she was devastated. I know she had nightmares. And I know that in just one night she returned the same messed up girl she was until last year. So sorry if I don’t want neither serve you nor say where she is.” 

Lizzie felt horrible at that words. She had imagined the conversation with Hope thousands of times. She wanted to explain to her how she felt and she wanted to hurt her like the auburn girl had done with her. Or at least that was she thought. But this time the conversation wasn’t in her mind. That was the reality. And Lizzie knew the dark path Hope had taken three years before. And even if she hated the girl for abandoning her, she didn’t really want Hope to suffer again. She needed to talk with her. 

A tear slid her cheek. Josie saw it and she gave a tissue, worried. 

“I need some air” Lizzie whispered and ran outside the bar. 

Josie wanted to reach her but before leaving the place, she turned towards Penelope. “I know you have no reason to trust us. But it’s important for them to see each other one last time” 

Penelope observed her for some moment. She found herself thinking about the beauty of that girl’s eyes. It was like she could read every thought of Josie only looking at her. And she understood her intentions were sincere. And as much as she wanted to protect Hope, maybe the girl in front of her was right. Maybe to get better, Hope needed one last meeting. 

Her voice was sweet when she talked: “This evening is better she stays alone. Tomorrow afternoon Hope will be here. They could talk it out. And we could drink something together” she winked at her. 

Josie blushed. Then she smiled shyly. “Sure!” 

“See you tomorrow, then” Penelope said. 

“See you” Josie answered. Then she exited the bar. 

“Night” Penelope whispered, but Josie already left.


	4. Chapter 4

When Penelope came home after work, Hope was lying on the couch, in the exact same position as she was that morning. She was staring into space.

“Have you eaten something?” Penelope asked approaching the girl.

Hope shook her head. Penelope sighed. She headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She found some leftover pasta of the day before. She put it in the microwave and then returned to Hope, sitting next to her.   
Meanwhile, Hope had sat straight. _At least this is something_ Penelope thought. She gave her a fork and they ate slowly.

After some moment of silence Penelope spoke: “You need help, you know?”

Hope sighed, but said nothing.

“Hope I’m serious. You needed three years to get better the first time. I don’t think you could recover this time.”

When Hope didn’t answer again, Penelope tried one last time: “If you don’t wanna get help, you could tell me what happened! I could help you!” 

During those three years of friendship, Penelope helped Hope and never asked her anything. Despite her curiosity about what happened to the auburn girl that brought her in that state of depression, she had never pressured her. But this time it was different. This time she needed to know the truth because otherwise she couldn’t be able to save Hope.

Hope looked at her. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew she had to say the truth, but the only thought of reliving the past, took her breath away. “I promise I’ll tell you everything” she said shakily. “Only not this night, please”

Penelope sighed. She pulled Hope into her arms and held on tightly. “Of course, honey. Whenever you are ready. Now try to relax”

Hope nodded. Penelope was her only anchor. But when she closed her eyes, she thought about her and Lizzie, hugged in that same way in their apartment back in New Orleans. She cried, until, too tired to move into her bedroom, she fell asleep.

The next morning, Josie got up early. Lizzie grunted, half asleep. 

“Come on sis, a long day awaits us”

Lizzie turned to the other side of the bed. “I’m not in the mood. You go, I stay here in the hotel”

Josie rolled her eyes. She launched herself on the top of her. “No, you are coming with me” and she started to tickle her. Lizzie tried to remain serious but an instant later she burst into laughter.

After some minutes of torture, Josie stopped. She looked at her sister and smiled: “You are beautiful when you laugh. You should do it more often”

Lizzie looked at her, her smile becoming smaller and sad. “You know what I need to be happy”

Josie sighed: “Yes, I know. This evening you can talk to her” then continued: “For now, let’s just enjoy our day! It’s Madame Tussaud’s time!” her eyes shined in excitement for their imminent visit. Lizzie found herself thinking about how a happy little girl her sister looked in that moment. She smiled. “Ok. Let’s go!”

“Yippieee” Josie giggled.

When the twins arrived to the wax museum, Josie started tirelessly to take photos. When they entered the museum, the two of them enjoyed a lot taking selfies with every waxen celebrity. Lizzie sat on the couch with the Beatles, Josie took a photo with George Clooney, her lifelong idol. They sat with Audrey Hepburn, mimicked Marylin Monroe, talked on the phone with the president of the United States of America. They did all of this, spending all their morning there. And when they went out, Lizzie was starving.

“Please Josie I’m exhausted. Can we eat something?”

“Ok, I think I saw a nice little place back there”

Lizzie waited some moments before replying with uncertainty in her voice: “What about the Old England?”

Josie shook her head. “I don’t know if this is a good idea. We have to respect Penelope’s conditions. Don’t you remember?”

“Oh screw Penelope!” Lizzie answered, suddenly angry. “I don’t like that girl. And moreover, she doesn’t know Hope the way I do, so she has no right to tell me what I have or don’t have to do” 

Josie was on the edge of defending Penelope but then she stopped when she came to a realization: “You are jealous” she grinned.

“No way, I’m not!” Lizzie answered horrified. “I have nothing to be jealous of her”

“If you say so” Josie teased her. “Let’s go to the Old England. But please” she became serious “Behave”

Lizzie nodded and the two walked down the street, towards the pub, on the opposite side of town. When the twins arrived, Lizzie stopped in front of the entrance. Josie gave her a look of encouragement. Lizzie nodded, took a deep breath and entered.

Three tables were occupied, but everyone had finished their burger. Actually, it was past lunch time. Lizzie looked around in hope of seeing the auburn-haired girl.

“She is in the pantry. We are doing the inventory” Penelope greeted her coldly. Then she turned to Josie and with a softer tone she asked: “Did you have a good day?”

“Oh yes” Josie answered with dreamy eyes and she pulled out her camera to show Penelope all the photos she took. The raven-haired girl smiled, put down the box she was carrying and approached her. Suddenly Josie’s stomach growled. The girl blushed. Penelope looked at her laughing:

“I’ll bring you something to eat! Wait here, I’m right back!” and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

The two girls waited upright, not knowing what to do.

“Pen, where can I put this?” Hope entered with a box full of glasses. When she saw Lizzie, she froze.

“Hi” Lizzie greeted her shyly.

“Hi” Hope answered, way more coldly.

“Can we talk?” the blonde asked.

“Here, hamburger and fries” Penelope came back with a big smile on her face. When she saw Lizzie and Hope she stopped, unsure of what was their intentions.

“I have no time right now Lizzie. I’m working” Hope answered.

Penelope looked at her and in a moment she decided to risk and said: “I got this, Hope. You go.”

Hope gave her a death stare and Penelope shrugged her shoulders. Hope wanted to talk to Lizzie. She really wanted it. But she was afraid, no, terrorized. She couldn’t take another argument with her. She sighed.  
“Let’s go in the pantry. Follow me” and without waiting for an answer she walked towards the back of the place. Lizzie followed her without complaining, her heart beat increasing. She gave a last glance to Josie, who smiled at her encouragingly.

“So” Penelope caught Josie’s attention. “Do you want this hamburger or not?”

“Oh yes please! I’m starving” said Josie, then added: “Wanna join me?”

Penelope thought about it for a moment. Then she smirked: “A quick break can’t kill anyone” and she sat in front of Josie. Then she said: “You were showing your photos to me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever been to Madame Tussaud's? I visited it when I was younger and I was so excited! Btw, what do you think about the chapter? What will Lizzie and Hope will talk about?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody! You are about to know what happened between Lizzie and Hope (next chapter I think(?))! Meanwhile, here is how Penelope and Hope became friends. Let me know what you think!

That day, Penelope learnt a lot about Josie. She learned that Josie was passionate about everything she does. She learned that she loved taking photos because in that way she could always remember all her experiences. She learned that and so much more. Penelope kept listening the brunette, staring at her with dreaming eyes while the girl was eating with taste. Josie took the napkin from the table but then she stopped, seeing a phone number written on it.

“What is this?”

“My phone number. In case you need it” Penelope answered smirking at her. Josie blushed. Penelope smiled.

“You are a good person Josie.” Penelope said.

“Thanks. I think” Josie blushed even more.

Penelope chuckled. “You don’t like compliments, do you? But you deserve them.”

Josie tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Penelope was totally in love with that girl. And only one day had passed since their first meeting. Then, as if she woke up from a daydream, she said casually: “You are different from your sister. I don’t like her”

Josie resented the way Penelope had spoken about her sister: “Watch your mouth. She is my sister. She is kind, enterprising, she cares about people.”

“That’s not what it seems” Penelope grunted.

“You don’t know her. How could you say that?”

“Having seen how she treats Hope is enough”

“You don’t know what happened between them, do you? Yes, Lizzie went gone too far. But she suffered a lot because of Hope. You shouldn’t judge knowing only one half of the story.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to be mean. You are right, I don’t know what happened between them but I saw Hope the other night. She was broken.”

“You care a lot about her, don’t you?”

Penelope nodded. “I had worked here for a year when my colleague left. We were looking for a new bartender. A girl showed up, Hope Marshall. I remember like it was yesterday her amazing blue ocean eyes. They were beautiful of course, but they hid this terrible sorrow. And despite everything, when she served her clients she was able to hide all her problems, she was friendly, flirting, successful in selling drinks. But when she was off duty her face showed sadness and sorrow. I was so attracted to her. I wanted to know what was her problem. I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to help her to overcome her trauma. The more I tried, the more she shut down. Until one day I found her on the floor in the pantry, surrounded by broken glasses. She was crying, she couldn’t breathe. She was having a panic attack”

Penelope stopped for a moment and then she continued: “I don’t know how, but I was able to calm her. And from that moment on we became friends. I confess, I had a little crush on her at the beginning” she chuckled remembering the past.

“It didn’t last long, though. But I had always cared about her. Some months after that “accident”, we bought a new apartment and went to live together. At first it was very difficult. She had never told me her story, but whatever happened to her, had broken her. She went to see a psychologist, but every time she had to see him, she had panic attacks more and more violent so she stopped.” 

Penelope teared up. “You have no idea Josie, how it was waking up at Hope’s screams. You don’t know how it was to see her staring at nothing. And you definitely don’t know how I felt when I saw her crying and there was nothing I could do to help her.”

Josie was getting more and more miserable during Penelope’s speech. “I wasn’t a really good friend to her, was I?” Josie asked, a tear coming down her cheek.

“Hey, no” Penelope drew her closer and wiped away the tear. “I didn’t want you to feel guilty. It’s just that Hope was getting better. And the other night, after being with you, I saw the girl she was three years ago. And it scared me”

Josie took her hand, squeezing it. At that moment, Lizzie came out of the pantry. Her eyes were puffy like she had been crying. She sniffled. “Can we go, Jo?” whispered, her voice cracking. Josie got up quickly. She glanced at Penelope and then she followed her sister.

Penelope got up, fearing what could had happened. Hope was there, sitting on the floor, with puffy eyes. But for the first time, Penelope couldn’t understand what was in her friend’s mind.

Lizzie couldn’t stop thinking about her meeting with Hope.

_Hope was tidying up the shelves. Lizzie waited some seconds, then she cleared her throat: “Can we talk?”_

_“I’m listening”_

_“Face to face”_

_“I’m working” Hope answered coldly._

_“I’m sure you can stop for five minutes.”_

_“You know what, Lizzie?” Hope turned towards the blonde quickly “I’m tired about all of this. So please, if you are here to fight, just go, because I can’t do it right now.”_

_Lizzie observed the redhead. She seemed tired. And Lizzie wanted to apologise, really. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how much Hope had hurt her and she couldn’t forgive her just like that._

_“Do you think it was easy for me, Hope? Do you really think I wasn’t hurt? I learned to hate you. I learned to hate the girl I loved in order to forget how she had hurt me” Lizzie’s eyes were full of tears._

_At that words, Hope felt like dying. “You say you wanna talk, but then you say mean things to me. I know you hate me, I deserve it. I hate me too for what I had done. But I would do it again and again if this means to keep you safe.”_

_Lizzie shouted desperately. “I was safe with you! We could go through everything together. You gave up on us! You didn’t believe in us!”_

_“Have you ever tried to think about how I could feel? Have you even tried to understand how I felt knowing you were in danger because of me?” at that point Hope was crying uncontrollably._

_“You are overreacting, you know it.”_

_“Overreacting? Did you forget when they broke the windshield of the car with you in it? I was overreacting when those people followed you? And what about that man who refused to sell his goods to you? Or when you were ridiculed by those journalists in front of the cameras?”_

_No, Lizzie didn’t forget anything. But it wasn’t so important with Hope by her side. Because she loved her. But, perhaps for the first time, she realised how much Hope had suffered for the situation. And how much she continued to blame herself._

_Lizzie smiled sadly: “Hope, I could have handled all of that and even more if that meant to be with you. Because I loved you. But maybe you didn’t believe in us. Not enough, at least.”_

_Hope tried to protest but Lizzie blocked her raising a hand. “I’m not blaming you. I can only now truly understand how you felt. But you had to give me the chance to choose. Trying to protect me wasn’t your fault. You took me away the freedom to choose. And I don’t think I can forgive you for this. I’m trying, I mean it. I just can’t.”_

_Hope sobbed. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry” she continued to repeat it like a mantra, holding her head. Lizzie wanted to come closer. She wanted to touch her, to hug her. But she couldn’t do it. She wanted to forgive her. But the pain was too much._

_“Hope, look at me, please.” Hope lifted up her eyes, meeting Lizzie’s. “I would like to remain your friend though. But I need time.”_

_Hope felt like dying thinking about a friendship with Lizzie. She loved that girl too much, and she couldn’t hide her feelings. Lizzie’s words were like a punch in the stomach, taking away her breath. But at least she could see her again. And it didn’t matter that in ten days Lizzie would have disappeared from her life for good, leaving her a mess again. No, it didn’t matter because Hope would do anything to see the love of her life one last time._

_“Okay” Hope whispered._

_“Okay” Lizzie answered, whispering back._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the truth about Hope's past...hope you enjoy!

Hope stayed up all night. Again. Fortunately the bar was closed that day and Hope could relax. Or she could think non stop about her meeting with Lizzie.

Someone knocked at the door of her room. Hope grunted and hid under the blanket. Penelope came in: “Don’t think to stay here all day!”

Hope didn’t move. Penelope snorted. She came closer: “I’m just going to tickle you. You can’t hide! 3, 2, 1 …”

“Ok, ok, fine! Stop, please!” Hope shouted, getting quickly out of bed and far from her friend. Penelope grinned and said: “I knew it would work” and then she added: “What about a good breakfast? Like the ones we had in the past?”

“I’m not hungry” Hope sighed.

“This or a whole day of shopping. You choose.” Penelope knew how much Hope hated going shopping and she had no doubt about her friend’s choice.

Hope rolled her eyes. “Ok, fine. You win”

“Yuppieee” Penelope chuckled. She kissed Hope’s cheek and ran out of the room saying: “You have ten minutes to get ready. Then I’ll come back”

Hope ran in the bathroom, knowing the consequences of Penelope’s warning. She had a shower, trying to relax. Today she wouldn’t think about her problems. No. She would have a great day with her best friend.

When she entered the kitchen, the scent of coffee welcomed her. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Penelope gave her a cup of coffee and Hope sipped slowly.

“So” Penelope said, pulling out a bag of flour “Ready?”

After an hour, the kitchen was a mess. There were dirty pans everywhere, splashes of milk on the stove and flour even in the hair of the two friends. But at least, Penelope reached her purpose: make Hope laugh. The two of them ate a lot of pancakes, dipped in maple syrup and butter. They talked about nothing in particular, enjoying a morning among friends, like they didn’t in ages. Suddenly Penelope’s phone vibrated. She read the message from an unknown number.

**Hey**

**P: Hey …**

**You don’t recognize me, do you?**

**P: Should I?**

**Actually no … I’m Josie!**

Penelope’s heart skipped a beat. Then she smiled, her eyes lit up.

**P: I’m happy to hear from you! How is the visit of the city going?**

**J: Pretty good. I have just found a bookstand on the river Thames! I think I’ll spend here all day!**

Penelope chuckled.

“Who is it?” Hope asked.

“Oh, it’s Josie!” Penelope answered without thinking. Then, when she realised what had just said, she turned towards Hope, looking at her worriedly. Hope eyes were suddenly sadder.

“Hope, I’m so…”

Hope stopped her: “Don’t. I have to accept that things between me and Lizzie will never be the same. And she’ll return to New Orleans in a few days so…”

After some moment of silence, Penelope breathed loudly and asked: “Hope … what happened between you two?”

Hope looked at her. For a brief moment, it was as if she was locked in her own world. The look in her eyes was empty. Then, after some moment, she shook her head and whispered: “I think it’s time to talk about my past”

Penelope didn’t want to pressure her. But she spent three years knowing nothing and asking nothing. She had the right to know the truth.

When Hope saw Penelope was staring at her expectantly, she started her story: “My name isn’t Hope Marshall. It’s Hope Mikaelson”

“Wait, what? Why the hell did you invent a new name?” Penelope asked shocked.

“Marshall was my mother’s surname. I changed it because I didn’t want anyone to recognize me. Have you ever heard about the name Mikaelson?”

Penelope shook her head.

“My family controlled the city where I come from, New Orleans.”

“What does this even mean?” Penelope asked.

Hope sighed: “Control on everything. Business, drugs. Public money passed through my family’s pockets first. They did favors, and then you were indebted to them for life. They threatened whoever tried to stand up. They made disappear who didn’t pay them. They did pretty bad things. Everyone knew it, but no one said a thing” 

Hope’s eyes were filled with tears. “When I was younger, I wanted to be like my dad. It was like he could have everything he wanted. People were always very kind to me. When I walked along the street, everyone used to greet me. Whenever I went to the markets I wouldn’t pay anything. And for a little girl who lived in her own world this wasn’t suspicious at all. But one day I saw my dad, the most kind person I knew, pointing a gun to the head of a man. He was so scaring. And from that moment on, I finally understood the reason of people kindness. They were afraid of my family. They were afraid of me.”

Penelope didn’t know what to say, too shocked to talk. She reached out her hand to touch Hope’s arm but the auburn-haired girl dodged it.

“When I was sixteen, one morning I was sitting outside the front door. My mom was walking towards me with shopping bags in her hands. She was smiling at me” at that point Hope started to cry uncontrollably. “And then I saw a car slowing in front of our home. A man pulled out a gun. One moment my mother was there, with a beautiful smile on her face and the moment after she was lying on the ground, eyes wide open, motionless.” Hope leaned her head on her hands.

Penelope was shocked: “Hope, you don’t have to …”

“Yes I have. I need it.”

Penelope remained silent, waiting.

Hope sobbed and continued her monologue: “I never knew who was the man who did … that. My father took care of it, along with my uncles, Kol and Elijah. I was devastated and from that time on I tried to keep the distance from my family. I went to live with my aunt Freya, who always tried to be out of the loop. I was alone. I realised that my so called “friends” were only afraid to upset me and suffer the consequences of it. And all of this because of my name. But Lizzie and Josie were different. They weren’t kind because I was a Mikaelson. They weren’t afraid to upset me. Lizzie particularly.” Hope smiled sadly “We fell for each other at last. At twenty-one we moved in together. We spent beautiful moments together. With her, I forgot who I really was. She was sweet, caring, the best girl I could desire of. She was my world. And Josie with her. We were inseparable. We were happy”

Penelope couldn’t imagine Lizzie like that but she dared not speak.

“Everything was perfect, until four years ago. The police collected evidence, witnesses started to testify against my family and finally my dad and my uncles were arrested. And I was so happy. I thought that I finally could have my own life and be happy with Lizzie. But I was wrong. People didn’t fear us anymore. They hated us. I was fired. No one wanted to hire a Mikaelson. People followed me, insulted me. And it was ok, as long as Lizzie was by my side. But she got targeted too. They followed her, they scared her. They prevented her from entering the mall. If I had stayed with her, everyone would have shut her out. What kind of life could she live with me?” she laughed bitterly. “And then, the worst of all. One day, she was returning home, people surrounded her car. They destroyed the windshield of her car. With her in it, you know? At that point it was clear what I had to do. There were no other choices.”

“You left” Penelope finished for her. Hope nodded. After her confession, she felt empty. She started to tremble. Penelope came closer, hugging her tightly. She stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her. “You hate me?” Hope whispered between the sobs.

“Absolutely not. How could I?”

Penelope kept watching a sleeping Hope, curled up and drained by the overpowering emotions. Never Penelope could imagine something like that. Hope had a miserable life. She deserved happiness. And only one person could give it to her: Lizzie.

Penelope pulled out her phone. There were four messages:

**J: Am I bothering you?**

**J: Is everything ok?**

**J: Ok, I’m getting worried**

**J: Pen?**

Penelope smiled at Josie’s concern. She texted her back.

**P: Sorry. Emotional talk. Hope told me everything..**

**…**

**J: How is she?**

**P: Not very well. You?**

**J: Not so good either. Lizzie doesn’t talk but I know her. She is sad for what they said to  
each other yesterday.**

**P: Hope is still deeply in love.**

**J: Lizzie too. But she is afraid to suffer.**

**P: Hope will go crazy with the friendship story. Are you sure there’s nothing we can do?**

**J: Can’t push my sister to do something she isn’t ready for.**

**P: It will be her decision anyway. We could speed things up. Ten days aren’t very much.**

**J: you’re right. I’d love to see them together. They were so happy!**

**P: Soo, we have a deal?**

**J: We have a deal.**

It was late, Penelope noticed. They had texted all evening. Hope was still sleeping, for the first time in a long period. Penelope laid in bed.

**I’m tired. I’m going to bed. Night, Pen <3**

**P: Night Jo <3 **

Penelope read again all the messages, smiling. And the last thing she thought about before falling asleep, was Josie’s bright smile.


	7. Chapter 7

When Josie woke up, she was happy. She was falling madly in love with Penelope. And she knew it was stupid, they met for the first time a few days before. But she couldn’t stop thinking about how gentle and caring Penelope was, always ready to defend the ones she loves. 

She imagined herself sitting around a table with Penelope, Lizzie and Hope, happy and together. It would be the best gift of all. And she knew that was impossible for the moment. Lizzie and Hope were still in a bad situation but she was convinced that, with Penelope’s help, she would be able to bring the two girls back together.

Her worries of the night before were gone. Lizzie wasn’t happy without Hope and Josie herself loved the red-head’s company. Yes, things were going to return like in the past. She took the phone and saw a message from Penelope. She read it, excited:

**P: Good morning, love**

Josie blushed at _that_ word.

“Who have you been messaging?”

“No one, Lizzie”

“That blush says something else.”

Josie huffed: “None of your business”

“Come on Jo!” Lizzie tried to catch the phone, narrowly missing it.

Josie was faster and she kept it away from the clutches of her sister.

“Jo, I can take your phone and read the messages when you least expect it, you know that, right?” Lizzie grinned.

Josie panicked. If Lizzie read the messages, she would find about their plan and she would get so angry. She couldn’t allow it. “If I tell you who it is, you have to promise you won’t read the messages.”

“What are you hiding, Josette Salzman?” Lizzie asked with a mischievous grin.

A moment passed. Then Josie understood her sister’s insinuation and blushed: “I don’t…” she stopped. Maybe it was better for her sister to believe it, even if it embarrassed her. Josie looked down. 

“It’s Penelope” she whispered.

Lizzie’s eyes widened: “You and … that one? How can you like her? She is rude and unpleasant and…”

Josie felt the need to defend Penelope: “With you, maybe. She is so kind to me and gentle and…”

“Ok, ok” Lizzie stopped her. “Don’t worry. I won’t interfere.”

All of a sudden, Josie had an idea. “Why don’t we take lunch in the pub today?”

“Jo, I’m not exactly in the mood to see Hope.”

“Come on. You said it yourself. You want to try to mend fences. Beside, I can see Penelope!   
Please, please, please!” Josie asked with pleading eyes.

“Fine” Lizzie sighed “But you owe me a favor!”

“Yeee” Josie kissed Lizzie on both cheeks, too happy. “I’m gonna change. See you!” and she locked herself in the bathroom with her phone. She texted Penelope immediately:

**J: Good morning! I convinced Lizzie, today we are going to the pub!**

Some seconds later the phone beeped.

**Great! See you soon, then! Have a good day <3 **

Josie pressed the phone to her chest, happy. Things were going to turn for the better.

Penelope did nothing but smile for all morning. When Hope exited her room, she was afraid of some change in her friend. She was scared that, now that Penelope knew the truth, she would look at her disgusted about who she really is. Instead, when Penelope saw her, she immediately hugged her tightly.

“You aren’t angry?” Hope’s voice cracked.

“Not at all. I’m happy you told me the truth. I can’t judge you for your family’s sins and you don’t have to either. I’m happy to be your friend. And this won’t change. Never.” Then Penelope wiped away Hope’s tears and hugged her again.

“Come on, it’s time to go to work”

“I have never seen you so happy to work. What am I missing?” Hope asked souspiciously while she was cleaning the counter waiting for the first customers.

“We got company at lunch.” Penelope winked at her.

“What do you mean?” Hope asked confused.

At that very moment, someone entered the place.

“Lizzie, Josie! Come here, take a seat!” Penelope locked the door so no one could enter the pub.

“What are you doing, Pen? We have just opened” Hope asked more and more confused.

“Don’t worry. I asked the boss, we’ll open in an hour!” Penelope answered excited.

Meanwhile Josie looked very happy to be there. The same wasn’t for Lizzie who stood there, stiff, looking at everything but Hope.

“Come on girls! Relax and have a seat! I’m going to prepare a sandwich!” Penelope said.

“I’ll help!” Hope told her promptly.

“Actually, I prefer Josie’s help” Penelope grinned maliciously.

Josie stood up immediately and said: “I’m coming!” and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Lizzie and Hope alone and embarrassed.

There was a minute of silence. Neither Hope nor Lizzie had the courage to look at each other. After some moment Hope cleared her voice: “Would you like something to drink?” she asked staring at the floor.

“Yes, the strongest beer you have. Please.” The girl answered nervously. She definitely needed something strong to drink (obviously she wanted something stronger than a beer, but it wasn’t appropriate during lunch).

Hope went behind the counter. She poured two beers, one for Lizzie and the other for Josie, and she took two glasses of water for Penelope and herself.

“You don’t drink?” Lizzie asked Hope.

“No, we have to work.”

“Right”

Another embarrassing moment passed. Hope sat in front of Lizzie. “So … how was your day?” the red-haired girl asked. 

“It was … good” Lizzie answered.

Silence fell again. They heard laughing from the kitchen.

“They are having fun” Hope smiled, a mix of happiness for her friend and nostalgia for past times.

“Yes” Lizzie smiled in the exact same way.

“Will we ever be able to talk to each other like in the past?” Hope asked, locking eyes with   
Lizzie for the first time.

“I don’t know”

Hope nodded.

“But I hope so” Lizzie added soon after.

Hope nodded again and a small smile appeared on her face.

“I never thought I’d see you again” Hope suddenly said.

“Hope please…”

“I’m sorry. I only want you to know that, no matter what is going to happen, I’m happy I have seen you.”

Lizzie wanted to say something. Everything inside her shouted that two words: _me too_. It was so easy. But nothing came out.

Hope sighed.

When Penelope and Josie exited the kitchen, Hope and Lizzie were silent for some minutes. The two girls had prepared four sandwiches with a lot of fries. During the whole meal Penelope and Josie didn’t stop talking at all. The two girls tried to include Hope and Lizzie but they answered only with few words now and then. Actually, they were able to make Hope laugh and even Lizzie laughed at Penelope’s jokes.

The lunch wasn’t as Penelope and Josie hoped. But Lizzie and Hope didn’t yell to each other. And at least this was something.

After almost an hour, Penelope and Hope had to re-open the bar. Five people entered and Lizzie observed Hope using her natural charm to convince her clients to buy more drinks. She smiled. Hope had always been able to make people love her. She had always been able to convince people to do what she wanted. And Hope always exploited that ability. But she had never used it with Lizzie. With her, Hope used a kindness and care she didn’t have with anybody else. And Lizzie loved that side of the girl.

She observed her for what felt like hours, earning from time to time a shy smile from the auburn-haired girl, smile that she promptly reciprocated.

Josie was super excited. She barely slept thinking about the date with Penelope for that night. Their relationship, well, sort of relationship, was going great. Penelope was able to make her feel important, special, like she was the only one that really matters. And that night was their real first date. The two of them. She smiled, thinking about the night before.

_Penelope was busy at waiting tables. She was tired and sweaty and despite that, Josie couldn’t stop thinking about how sexy she was. From time to time, Penelope winked at her, maliciously. And every time Josie blushed embarrassed. She felt like a little girl. And she loved that feeling._

_Then Penelope approached her._

_“What about a date me and you, tomorrow night? There is a drive-in not far from here. We could eat something and then watch the film. It’s a classic, Pretty Woman. But maybe you are not interested.” Penelope was so nervous and afraid of a rejection from Josie._

_“Are you crazy? I love that film!” Josie said widening her eyes. “I’d love to spend the night with you!”_

_Penelope sighed with relief. Then she stopped unsure: “And Lizzie?”_

_Josie thought about it for a brief moment. Then her face lighted up: “She could stay with Hope!”_

_Penelope smiled maliciously: “I think it’s perfect”_

But now the problem was: what she was gonna wear? She hadn’t brought with her nothing too elegant. But did she really need to be elegant? It was a drive-in after all. She ran her hands through her hair, desperate.

“What is with you now?” Lizzie asked coldly.

Josie huffed. “You could be happier for me, you know?”

Lizzie promptly replied. “I would have, if you didn’t stab me in the back”

Josie rolled her eyes. “You are acting like a child. One evening with Hope won’t kill you.”

“And what we should talk about? What if the situation becomes unbearable?”

Josie smiled sweetly at her sister’s worries. “If it is so bad, you can return to the hotel”

“I can’t skip the part where I see her and stay directly in the hotel, can I?”

“No Lizzie. You said you wanted to act civil with her so try. You don’t have to spend the entire evening with her. After an hour or so you can say goodbye and leave”

Lizzie nodded, not too convinced.

“Promise me you’ll try” Josie asked.

Lizzie looked her in the eyes: “Ok, I’ll try. Now come on, I’ll help you with your outfit”

Josie hugged her sister with a shout of joy.

“What is she going to wear? Am I too elegant? It’s just a film, isn’t it?” Penelope asked frustrated while she was throwing clothes around her room. She had changed her clothes at least three times in half an hour and every time, she noticed something she didn’t like. Hope was laying on the bed, reading absently a magazine.

After Penelope throwed out of the closet another pair of jeans, the raven-haired girl lost her patience. She put her hands on her hips and she cleared her throat: “Any help would be appreciated”

Hope looked away from her magazine and stared at Penelope for some moments. “You don’t deserve it, you know?”

“Oh come on! I know you desperately want to spend time with her as much as possible!”

Hope huffed: “That’s obvious! But I’m not happy to spend time with someone who reminds me every mistake I made. I can’t spend another evening like this. It hurts, you know?”

Penelope looked at her sympathetically. “I can’t really understand you. But I saw how Lizzie looks at you. She is hurt, but she cares a lot about you.”

“But she doesn’t love me anymore.”

“She only needs time”

“Time is the only thing we don’t have” Hope sighed. 

Penelope moved closer to her. She caressed her cheeks and whispered: “Don’t think about it now. Everything is gonna be fine. Just be yourself.”

Hope nodded.

“A little help?” Penelope smiled hopeful with a shirt in her hands.

Hope chuckled: “Fine. Josie is probably in the exact same situation. And knowing Lizzie she’ll try to make her wear a dress. Josie will refuse and they’ll reach a compromise. Not too elegant, not too casual. I would go with a pair of jeans and a blouse” Hope played a script tha probably had lived a lot in the past.

Finally Penelope chose a white low-cut top and a pair of black pants. Hope lifted her thumbs up in approval. But now there was another problem for her. What _she_ had to wear? It certainly wasn’t a date. She totally didn’t have to be elegant. But she knew how Lizzie cared about fashion. Oh god, why everything was so difficult?

**P: Almost arrived!**

**J: We are ready! Text me when you are here!**

Ten minutes later hope and Penelope were waiting in front of the hotel in Penelope’s red car.

When the twins arrived, Josie’s eyes were shining with excitement. Lizzie on the other hand, wasn’t happy at all for the situation. Penelope and Hope got off the car. Penelope kissed Josie on the cheek, Lizzie and Hope nodded a greeting.

“Are you ready?” Penelope asked sweetly.

“Can’t wait” Josie answered with dreaming eyes.

Lizzie huffed, then directed at Hope: “Let the date begin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Are you ready for Penelope and Josie' s date next chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Penelope and Josie's date!

Josie was humming the music from the radio. Meanwhile, Penelope was watching the street, trying to hold back from staring at the brunette. She had a wonderful voice and Penelope was fascinated by all her talents. After twenty minutes, Penelope slowed down until she stopped behind a long column of cars waiting to enter a big field.

“We are arrived” Penelope smiled, looking at Josie who was more and more excited. Down the field, there was a big screen. In front of it, there were parking lots. Not far from there, there was a vintage car exhibition, a flea market with vintage dresses, jewels and every type of object. Penelope spotted a bar where she could buy something. When she stopped the car in the parking, third row in the center, she got off the car. She wanted to open the car door for Josie but she had already got off and was looking around with shining eyes. Penelope laughed.

“What?” Josie asked, curious. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No. Absolutely not, don’t worry!” Penelope laughed, unable to stop. “Let’s go, shall we?”

Josie was like a little girl in a toy store. Penelope stared at Josie, suprised by how the girl always seemed to love every little thing. She was always excited even for insignificant things. And it was so easy to make her happy. Penelope loved this side of her.

“You should have told me you wanted to take me in a place like this! I would have brought the camera!” Josie said while taking photos with her phone. Penelope took her phone too, and shoot a picture of Josie without getting noticed. _Not creepy at all_ Penelope thought rolling her eyes. But she wanted to capture the essence of the girl, her beauty, the freedom she emanated when she didn’t feel observed.

“I’m gonna take something to eat. The movie is about to start” Penelope said after some minutes.

“You want some help?” Josie asked even if it was clear she was dying to stay there and look at all clothes and jewels and other things.

“No, no. I can do it” Penelope answered. “Do you want something in particular?”

“Surprise me!” Josie smiled.

She headed towards the bar. She read the menu. It was an endless list of dishes. She started to sweat. And now? What could she order for Josie? She didn’t know her so well. Yes, she prepared some sandwiches but it was different. She breathed deeply, trying to focus. She could write a message to Hope asking for some advice. But she had her problems with Lizzie and she didn’t want to disturb her. She read all the menu another time. Two, three. Then her gaze lit up. She knew exactly what she had to order.

When Penelope went back, Josie was paying something.

“What did you buy?” Penelope asked curious.

“I’ll tell you later” Josie answered with a mysterious look. “What about you?”

Penelope showed her: “Fries with a lot of sauces and two milkshakes” she paused for a brief moment and then added: “with chocolate.”

Josie’s face grew brighter. She threw her arms around the girl’s neck and kissed her on the cheek. Penelope was taken aback, but she gladly reciprocated the hug.

“You remembered!” Josie whispered.

Yes. Penelope remembered Josie’s obsession for chocolate. When Penelope found out about it during one of their talks, she immediately registered the information for future dates. Well, it came in handy.

The lights went down and the field went dark. “The film is about to start! Let’s go!”

Josie nodded and the two of them returned towards the car. They sat and got comfortable, comfortable as it could be the seat of a car. They started to munch fries, while the first scenes of the film appeared on the screen.

Every now and then Penelope glanced curiously at Josie. She observed her profile. She observed her nodding in satisfaction when Vivian got her payback on the salesgirls that ignored her at the beginning. She stared at her while she was laughing at the two characters’ jokes. Then Penelope looked back at the screen. She put her hand next to Josie’s car seat trying to be as casual as possible. She felt like a stupid. Josie probably was too into the movie for even noticing. And even if she actually noticed her, she had no reason to take her hand. But Penelope desperately wanted to hold it. She blushed. She had never felt like this before. She was madly in love with that girl.

Meanwhile Josie was distracted from the movie too. She saw out of the corner of the eye, Penelope’s hand approaching her side. She froze, the movie disappearing totally from her mind. Because now, what really mattered, was for her to make the next move. But what if Penelope only wanted to reach a potato chip? It would be too embarrassing. And while she was asking herself what to do, Lizzie’s voice came up on her mind: “Jo, I love you. But you are the most insecure girl I know. Come on! Make your move!”. Yes. This time Josie couldn’t be the shy girl, the person with no courage to do what she really wanted. Josie liked Penelope. She liked her a lot. She sighed, her heart racing. She reached out for Penelope’s hand. But it was too fast because she hit the cup and spilled all the remaining milkshake on Penelope’s shirt.

“Shit” Penelope cursed trying to avoid the disaster. But it was too late. 

Josie put her hand over her mouth. “Oh my god. Stupid, stupid. I’m so clumsy. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Josie said on the verge of tears.

Penelope was ready to comfort the brunette. “Hey no. Shh. It wasn’t your fault. It’s ok. It could have happened to everyone! Josie look at me” and she took her face in her hands. The two girls looked at each other. Their gaze was intense. Penelope’s eyes stared for a brief moment at Josie’s beautiful lips. So perfect. She licked her lips. Then she looked at Josie again. They got closer. Penelope closed her eyes when her lips melted with Josie’s in a sweet and chaste kiss. It lasted for a moment, but it was like time had stopped. When they parted away, Penelope reopened her eyes. They both smiled. Penelope took Josie’s hand and they kept watching the movie.

Neither of them paid attention, too focused on their hands entwined. Penelope thought about those perfect and soft lips. She felt like she could burst with happiness. And Josie felt just the same. She had a big smile, she couldn’t believe about what had just happened. It was the best date she had ever had.

When the movie ended, the two had yet their hands entwined. They broke away.

“Did you like it?” Penelope smiled.

“Oh yes” Josie answered too quickly, blushing instantly for what she had just confessed.

“I was talking about the film” Penelope chuckled. Josie froze, blushing even more.

“But I’m happy you liked this too” Penelope added, kissing the girl again.

“I totally loved it” Josie answered smiling shyly.

“It’s late. Wanna go home?” Penelope asked after some moment.

“Wait a second. I wanted to show you what I bought before.” Josie said taking a little package.   
She took out of her pursetwo identical bracelets in fabric.

“I thought it was cute to have the same bracelet in remembrance of this day”

Penelope stayed silent, staring at that small present, saying nothing. 

“Oh god, I did something wrong? It was stupid I’m sorry, I’ll throw it away” Josie said, afraid she had just ruined everything with this childish thing.

Penelope laughed: “Josie, I love it! Can you help me?”

Josie sighed in relief, cursing herself for being so insecure, but happy that Penelope hadn’t had her noticed the problem yet. She helped with the bracelet, then was Penelope’s turn to help.

“That’s it!” Penelope said once she had finished. “Now we’ll both remember about this fantastic date” she smiled happily.

The two girls exited the park driving towards the hotel. Penelope was driving calmly, music playing in the background. There was a pleasant quiet. Neither of them felt the need to break it. They were at ease. Every now and then, Penelope looked at Josie, who always looked back smiling. Twenty minutes later Penelope stopped her car in front of the hotel.

“Thank you for the night. I really loved it.” Josie whispered.

“Me too” Penelope answered. “We could do it again”

“Sure!”

“Good night, Jo!”

“Night Pen!” Josie kissed her one last time and then she got off the car. When Josie entered the hotel and disappeared from her sight, Penelope restarted the car and drove home. She screamed with joy, so happy for the progress with the brunette.

When she returned home, with a bright smile on her face, Hope had not yet returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Any comment is appreciated!  
> And next chapter it's Lizzie and Hope's turn!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of promised to myself I would publish every Sunday but ,hey!, it's already Monday evening! Uni is taking every moment of the day (not really true but still). Hope to find more time for next chapters.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Hope and Lizzie stared at Penelope’s car driving away, leaving them alone, in an embarrassed silence.

“Soo…” Lizzie tried with a doubtful voice, “What are we doing?”

Hope cleared her throat. “Do you want something in particular?”

“Go back to the hotel?” the blonde girl answered sarcastically.

Hope sighed, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes. “Fine, Lizzie. Have a good night” she turned around, defeated.

“No, wait!” Lizzie reached for Hope’s shoulder. She immediately drew back her hand at the touch, as if she was burned at the barely touch. Hope turned towards her, looking at Lizzie interrogatively.

“I’m sorry. Can we start again?”

Hope nodded, a small, hopeful smile on her lips. Then she waited. After some other moments of silence, Lizzie spoke: “I know you have something in mind. What you wanna do?” 

Hope’s smile grew even brighter when she realized Lizzie remembered how she loved to program every single thing in order to be perfect.

“Well, actually I have something in mind.”

The two girls walked silently for some minutes. Then Lizzie felt the need to know what they were about to do: “Where are we going exactly?”

Hope was silent for some more time. Then she stopped and looked into the blonde’s eyes. She asked hesitantly: “I know it’s hypocritical of me but… can you trust me?”

Lizzie looked at her suspiciously. “Hope I don’t think this is a good idea.”

Hope felt hurt, even if she was well aware of the fact she had no right to ask anything. “You are right, I’m sorry, it was stupid to even think about it”

When Lizzie saw the disappointed look of the girl, and how much she was trying to do better, she softened. She had always loved Hope’s enthusiasm and seeing the redhead like that wasn’t good at all. She spoke, before she could change her mind. “No wait. What did you have in mind?”

Hope smiled shyly. “You should close your eyes.”

“Is something I could regret in any way?”

Hope smiled thinking about the reaction Lizzie would have in some time. “No. Not at all.”

“Fine” Lizzie sighed, closing her eyes.

She felt Hope’s hand holding hers. Lizzie gasped and pulled it back as an involuntary reflex. She opened her eyes immediately, just in time to see the pained look in Hope’s eyes. 

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting it” Lizzie said.

Hope whispered: “Is it fine if…”

“Yeah, n-no problem” Lizzie mumbled, holding out again her hand. She closed her eyes and let herself be led by Hope. They walked slowly and for all the time Lizzie was focused only on her hand entwined with the other girl’s. She had almost forgotten the gentle touch of the auburn-haired girl. She had almost forgotten how Hope’s touch sent shivers down her spine, how a simple touch could feel like home. Even after three years. Lizzie never opened her eyes, trusting the girl she had loved most in the world, the same girl that had made her suffer the most.

She heard the laughter of children, people talking, but she couldn’t imagine where they were going.

Then Hope stopped: “We are arrived. Keep your eyes closed for a little more.”

Lizzie heard Hope talking to someone who said, probably to both of them: “Have a good night!”

Lizzie had no idea where Hope brought her. They began again to walk. “Step” Hope said, holding tightly Lizzie and preventing her from falling. After some more minutes, there was a lot of noise there, they stopped again.

“You can open your eyes” Hope said smiling proudly.

Lizzie opened them. When she could focus on what was around her, her mouth dropped open. They were in a theatre. Enormous. Wonderful. An enormous curtain of red brocade was hiding the stage. Chairs in red fabric were all around. Everything in there was in red and gold. This was a dream. It had to be. “You took me to a musical?” Lizzie asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Hope nodded, smiling at the sudden disbelief of the blonde. Lizzie loved drama, and most of all she loved musicals. Hope smiled even more thinking about how Lizzie would react at the actual musical they were going to see.

“Come on, let’s take our seats.” Hope said, accompanying Lizzie towards their seats, third row, in the middle of the dress circle. The two of them sat in silence, Lizzie was too ecstatic to speak. She continued to look everywhere with dreaming eyes. Hope was happy. She wasn’t sure to be able to convince Lizzie to follow her, but she knew how much the blonde would love that surprise.

The lights went down. The show was about to start. Then everything went black, the curtain rose. Soft lights lit the stage. Lizzie saw in the background shadows of roofs with smoke coming out the chimneys. A man in black entered the scene: a chimney sweep. “Oh God.” Lizzie stiffened in her chair.

“Enjoy the show” Hope whispered.

Lizzie’s heart was racing. This wasn’t only a musical. This was Mary Poppins! This was her childhood! Lizzie put her hand over her mouth: she couldn’t believe it. She was very close to screaming excited, but she was too focused on the scene, with dreaming eyes. Not even for a moment, in the next hour and forty, Lizzie looked away from the stage. She squealed in excitement when Mary Poppins showed up for the first time, she clapped her hands during “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious”, she hummed the song of the cathedral, she cried when finally George Banks played with the kite together with his children. And when Mary Poppins exited the scene and the curtain fell, she stood up and clapped her hands loudly, with tears of emotion coming down her cheeks.

Hope stood up too, crying, but for very different reasons. They were tears of joy, because she was able to make Lizzie happy after all that time. 

After ten minutes of clapping their hands, the two girls exited the theater. Lizzie squeezed Hope’s hand gratefully. The gesture lasted only a moment, but it was sufficient for Hope to warm her heart.

“Thank you Hope. Really. It was a wonderful surprise.”

Hope blushed: “I’m happy you liked it. I can take you back to the hotel immediately. It won’t take long.”

Lizzie nodded and the two walked back. It was dark, but Lizzie was very hungry. Actually, she hadn’t eaten yet. “Wait” Lizzie stopped abruptly.

Hope turned back with an interrogative look.

“Do you want to eat something?” Lizzie asked.

“Sure” Hope’s face brightened.

They walked side by side for some minutes. Lizzie didn’t know where they were going, but it didn’t matter. She followed Hope, curious about where the auburn-haired girl wanted to take her. She smiled when Hope stopped in front of a jazz club. The inside was dark, soft lights, jazz music in the background. Hope looked Lizzie interrogatively in order to make sure Lizzie was ok with the choice. The blonde nodded and followed the girl inside the bar. Hope loved that music and Lizzie had learnt to appreciate it thanks to the redhead. The two of them sat on a secluded small table and a waiter gave them the menu.

Lizzie observed the menu, ordering a plate of fries and a beer. Hope ordered only a coke.

“Coke?” Lizzie asked, surprised.

“It’s been a while since I have drunk alcohol” Hope answered, staring at her hands, thinking about the period she had drunk definitely too much.

Lizzie nodded, and then changed the subject, trying to not ruin the date that was unexpectedly going well. But now it was the most difficult part. During the show, they couldn’t speak. But now they were there. The two of them. Alone.

“Soo…” Lizzie started, trying to have a conversation “How did you manage to get the tickets in such a short time?”

Hope smiled: “A friend owed me a favor. Be a bartender is useful sometime.”

Lizzie chuckled and Hope felt her heart warming at Lizzie’s laugh. Even if it wasn’t as genuine as it was when they were together, it was more than what she could expect.

“Well, thank you. It was a great surprise. Maybe I should have expected it. You always were  
good at this.” Lizzie smiled, lost in some distant memory.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the waiter who brought the drinks. Lizzie took her wallet in order to pay, but the waiter stopped her. “It’s on the house, miss”

Lizzie turned towards Hope incredulous. “Hope Andrea Mikaelson. What are you playing at?”

“I told you being a bartender was useful!”

“It seems like everyone in the city owe you favors” Lizzie said, regretting it immediately after seeing Hope’s look. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it” she added.

But it was late. Hope was already thinking about her past, when her family was in control of New Orleans. And she couldn’t stop herself from thinking that maybe she was destined to become just like her family. It didn’t matter how much she fought to escape from it, maybe it was just who she really was.

“Hey Hope” Lizzie said sweetly, taking her hand. “You aren’t like them. You hear me?”

Hope nodded, but she hadn’t the courage to look at Lizzie.

 _Damn it._ Lizzie needed to be more careful about what she said. She tried to change the topic of the conversation. “You and Penelope seem very close. Have you ever…”

Hope at first couldn’t understand what Lizzie meant. Then she realized. She widened her eyes and burst into laughter: “Oh God, no! Absolutely not!”

Lizzie was taken aback. “Why? Would that be so strange?”

“I don’t know. Are you jealous?” Hope winked at her.

“What? No way!” Lizzie answered immediately. She wasn’t jealous. Not at all.

“She is not my type” Hope answered finally. Some second later, she added: “My type is just in front of me”

Lizzie looked down, then she stared at Hope dead serious: “Why are you doing this? What do you hope to get out of it?”

What she was really hoping? Hope had no idea. Forgiveness maybe? But she knew she was far away from it. Get her back? And then return back to their total different lives? “I don’t know, Lizzie” Hope answered sincerely. Then she added: “I wish things could go back to normal”

“You know it can’t happen.”

“I know” Hope sighed, taking a sip of her coke. She couldn’t force Lizzie, but it was like for every small step forward, something took her three steps back.

Lizzie looked at her clock: “It’s late. It’s time to go back to the hotel. Josie will be worried.”  
Hope wanted to say that probably Josie was with Penelope, and they still had time left. She nodded instead.

The two of them got up and exited the bar. They walked towards the hotel. They met few people on the way back. The streets were silent, and so the two girls, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

When they reached the hotel, they looked at each other embarrassed. Hope wasn’t sure how to say goodbye. With a gesture of her hand? Two kisses on the cheeks? She was opting for a simple gesture when Lizzie leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you for tonight, Hope. See you tomorrow” she didn’t let the other girl to answer, she turned and entered the hotel. Her heart was racing, incredulous at what she had just did.

Meanwhile, also Hope was shocked, there, in the middle of the sidewalk, her gaze lost in the space. She touched her cheek, trying to not forget those soft lips. She smiled.

She walked still shocked towards her home, a stupid smile on her face. When she arrived home, the lights were on: Penelope was already at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked it. I reserved for Hope and Lizzie's date two of the things I love the most: musicals and jazz/swing music. Let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like I'm not able to write something without anger in it...ops.  
> Let me know what you think!

Hope woke up with a bright smile on her face. She stretched, still lying on the bed. She looked at the alarm clock: it was 10 a.m. Her work shift would start in two hours but for Hope it wasn’t important. Nothing could ruin her day. She left her room still in her pyjamas. She sniffed a wonderful aroma of coffee. She headed towards the kitchen. Penelope was standing in front of the cooker, pouring a cup of coffee and whistling.

“Someone is in a good mood” Hope smiled.

Penelope jumped, spilling some coffee on the floor. She swore and, after cleaning the stain, she turned towards Hope and sat at the table. She looked at her for some moments and then smiled brighter.

“You too from what I can see. How was the night?”

“I won’t tell you anything if you don’t tell me everything first!” Hope answered, knowing too well how excited was her friend.

In fact, Penelope eyes lit up, filled with joy and excitement. She leaned over the table as if she wanted to reveal a secret: “It was… perfect. We talked, we held our hands and…”

Hope stopped her before Penelope could finish: “Don’t tell me you kissed her”

Penelope nodded, happily.

Hope put her hand over her mouth in disbelief: “It can’t be possible. It’s not like Josie to do this during the first date.”

Penelope nodded, a beautiful smile on her face. “I think I’m in love with her” Penelope added with dreaming eyes.

“Penelope Park in love? This isn’t you either!” Hope teased her.

Penelope pouted: “Are you done with teasing? I’m serious!”

Hope took her hand and squeezed it smiling: “I’m happy for you Pen, I truly am. You and Josie are the most beautiful people I know. You deserve each other”

Penelope smiled at her friend’s words and squeezed her hand in gratitude. The two of them remained in a comfortable silence. Then Penelope brightened up: “How was _your_ date? You came back late last night so I imagine it wasn’t so bad after all.”

Hope tried to hide a smile but it was too late and Penelope noticed it immediately and asked excited: “Oh my god! Have you kissed her? Please tell me so!”

Hope chuckled: “No Pen. I don’t think it will ever happen again but she kissed my cheek so…”

“Hope this is great!” the raven-haired girl stopped her “She forgave you, it’s obvious!”

Hope smiled with a hint of sadness in her eyes: “No she didn’t. But I’m not giving up now!”

“I’m proud of you. Hope, you are a fighter. So fight to have the woman you love”

“Not much hope of that.” But actually Hope really...hoped. Because yes, Lizzie didn’t forgive her. But she kissed her on the cheek (she was pretty sure the first time they saw each other some days before Lizzie wanted to slap her). It has to mean something, right? 

Penelope’s phone rang. The girl rushed towards it and answered. Judging the sweet tone of her voice, Hope imagined it had to be Josie. Hope was really happy for her friend. She had never seen her so happy, so light, so invested in someone she had just met. 

But then she realised that in a few days the twins would return back home. And she knew she would be destroyed for Lizzie’s departure and there was nothing she could do to avoid it. She loved Lizzie since…forever. But she couldn’t stand to see her best friend broken too. And even if she hated that job, she knew she had at least to try to convince Penelope about the impossibility of the relationship. She promised herself to have a little chat with the other girl.

“No, no we had just woken up!” Penelope was speaking on the phone. She nodded and then added: “No problem! See you in half an hour! Bye Jo! Me too” Penelope got off the phone, smiling.

“Where are you going?” Hope asked curiously.

“ _We_ ” Penelope answered, pointing both herself and the redhead “are having breakfast with Josie and Lizzie.”

“But we just had breakfast!” Hope answered stubbornly.

“It doesn’t matter! We are having it again! And now go get ready. I don’t wanna be late. It’s already almost time to start to work.” And so Penelope, without waiting her answer, ran away and closed herself in her room trying to find something to wear. Hope rolled her eyes and walked slowly towards her bedroom, thinking about the speech she had to do with Penelope.

“Are you ready?” Penelope shouted impatiently from outside Hope’s bedroom. The redhead exited and with an unconvinced look she nodded: “Let’s go”

The two were walking along the street. Penelope was fast, impatient to see the girl she loves. Every once and then she had to slow down and wait for the other girl who was way too slow.

“Come on Hope! You are walking too slow. It seems like you are doing it on purpose!”

Well, actually Hope was doing it on purpose. The point was she had to talk with her friend. And she knew that their talk couldn’t finish well. She didn’t know where to start. She breathed heavily and spoke: “Pen, can we talk?”

“Can you wait? We’ll be late.”

“I’m afraid we can’t” Hope answered, staring at the floor.

“What is wrong with you?” Penelope asked, trying to hide the irritation in her voice (and failing miserably).

“I wanted to talk about” she swallowed “you and Josie.

Penelope didn’t answer, trying to understand what her friend was trying to imply.

Receiving no response, Hope continued to speak: “I’m happy for the two of you, I really am. But you have to consider that Josie isn’t going to stay here forever.” She stopped trying to figure Penelope’s reaction.

She was impassive “What are you trying to say?” she asked, no emotions other than coldness.

“I mean” Hope stopped for a second thinking carefully at her next words. “I mean that in a few days, Josie will return home and you won’t see her again. I’m happy you two are happy together but… I don’t want you to get too attached because your relationship can’t last.”

“Wait a minute. What are you implying? That I have…to quit?”

“No, I didn’t mean that. It’s just…”

“What do you mean then? Because I’m very curious now” Penelope was really angry.

“I don’t wanna fight, Pen. I just I want you to understand how is the situation.”

“I want to fight right now. Because I really don’t understand you. You are supposed to be my friend. Am I right? Aren’t you supposed to support me? To be happy for me? Instead you are here, trying to change what I feel. It’s hypocritical of you”

“Pen, please”

“No Hope. Now you listen to me. I helped you for all this time. I supported you. And I did it because I love you. And for this time, this only time I need your support, what are you telling me? To quit all because it would be impossible to have a relationship? And what about you and Lizzie, uh? She will return back home too and you’ll never see her again”

“It’s different.”

“No, it’s not. It’s exactly the same. And did I say something to you? No, because I know how much you care for her. Do you really think I don’t know what I put me into? Don’t you think I’m worried too about Josie leaving? But I don’t care because I love her. And it’s better to be with her for these few days than to stay away from her because “we can’t happen”. We love each other. And we’ll find a solution. And for one time Hope, I will not let you ruin my life!” Penelope was so angry, her heart heavy in her chest.

“What do you mean? When did I ruined your life exactly?” Hope tried to hide a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

“It’s not important right now. We are late” Penelope restarted to walk.

Hope stopped her, grabbing her arm. “No, now you tell me”

Penelope didn’t want to say _that_. But Hope had made her so angry. Because she was right. She knew a long-distance relationship was something unbearable. But she couldn’t admit it loud: it would have been too…real. It would have been too painful. And in her head, the only thing she could do to avoid that awareness, was hurt the one person who was trying to open her eyes.

So she continued to talk, coldly: “Since when I first met you, everything was about you. You are like a black hole, Hope. You absorb everything and everyone around you. I love you, but since we live together, I stopped to see my friends. So for one time I find a person that makes me feel the center of her world, I won’t let me be absorbed by you.” Penelope breathed heavily. That was it. She said it. Because it was true, Hope had absorbed every aspect of her life. And it had never been a problem. But since she had met Josie, she felt important. It was like finally she mattered. With Josie, she wasn’t “Hope’s friend”. She was someone. She was Penelope Park.

“This is what you really think about me?” Hope asked whispering, her heart aching. She had never even suspected how Penelope felt. She felt hurt. And she was just so tired to suffer because of the people she loved. She felt anger growing inside of her: “I didn’t ask you to be my friend. I didn’t ask you to come and live with me. I have never forced you to do anything.” She pointed at her with her index “If this is what you think, I don’t see the point in continuing this friendship.” Now she was breathing heavily too. “And I don’t even see the point in living together”

It got quiet between them.

“I agree” Penelope answered coldly.

“Good” Hope answered.

“Now, as you know, I have a date.” Penelope turned and walked away with tears forming in her eyes.

Hope observed Penelope going away, fighting to not let her tears coming down. She punched the wall with all the strength she had, frustrated. She felt a terrible pain on her knuckles. But it didn’t matter. Because the pain she felt in her heart was so much stronger.


	11. Chapter 11

Penelope entered the bakery at a brisk pace, without looking around. She spotted the twins sitting on a table not far from her and headed towards them. She felt still shaken by the argument with Hope, her hands trembling with rage.

When Josie saw her, the smile on her face faded. She quickly stood up, approaching Penelope.

“What happened?” she asked worried.

“Hope isn’t coming” Penelope answered, without looking at her. She sat on a chair and  
Josie did the same, looking forward to understanding what was upsetting the girl.

“I’ll leave you alone” Lizzie whispered, getting up and exiting the place. She took her phone, worried about what could had happened between Hope and Penelope. She looked up in the phone book until she found the name she was looking for: **Hope**.

She remained there, staring at the phone number on the screen. She thought about all the times she wanted to call her, but she didn’t. About all the times she tried to erase that number, but always couldn’t. But this time it was different. She had to call her. She needed to. She pressed the button and waited.

After three rings Hope answered in a broken whisper: “Lizzie?”

“Where are you?” Lizzie asked softly.

“One block from the bakery” she sniffed.

“I’m coming. Wait there”

She didn’t let Hope the time to answer. She hung up the phone and headed quickly towards where the redhead was supposed to be. When she reached the point, she looked around. No one was there. And it was good to not have curious around there, but she needed to find the girl as fast as possible. She knew her enough to know that when she was upset, Hope could do very stupid things.

She heard someone sobbing and sniffing. She turned around and she saw at the side of a little street the redhead with her hands running through her hair, curled up on the floor. Lizzie saw the bruises on Hope’s knuckles. She rolled her eyes. _Something stupid like hitting a damn wall_.

She approached the girl, she kneeled and touched softly Hope’s hands. “Hey” she whispered.

Hope raised her head, tears streaming down her face. “Hey” Hope answered. Then she laughed bitterly: “It seems that recently I’m only capable of crying, uh?”

Lizzie smiled and answered softly: “Let’s go to the hotel; I’ll help to disinfect your hands” 

Hope let herself being dragged away, intoxicated by Lizzie’s scent. The blonde leaned closer to her, putting her arm around the redhead. Hope couldn’t stop thinking about how the other girl smelled like home.

When the two girls arrived at the hotel, Lizzie led Hope to her room. She helped her to sit on the edge of the bed and then she went to the bathroom looking for the disinfectant. She cleaned the wound with some cotton. The girl didn’t flinch despite the pain. 

Lizzie tried to distract Hope and make her smile: “You finally got what you wanted, Mikaelson. You took me to bed”

Hope looked at her and chuckled. “Shut up!” she pushed gently Lizzie’s shoulder.

Lizzie laughed: “You see, I made you smile”

Hope’s smile faded slowly, replaced by sadness. She nodded and looked down at her hands.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Lizzie asked cautiously.

Hope sighed, laying down on the bed exhausted. Lizzie laid down beside her. The two of them stared at the ceiling.

“It seems like I am this big black hole” Hope said thoughtfully.

Lizzie turned towards her: “Wow, she got it quite right!” she said surprised.

Hope looked at her resentfully “Thank you for your support, Lizzie”

“Hope, everyone loves you. People can be obsessed by someone like you. You are enthralling, everyone wants to stay by your side. But sometimes this becomes…too much.”

“You never said to me that this was what you felt.” No one had never told Hope anything like that. And now the two most important people of her life were confessing she was “too much”.

Lizzie stroked Hope’s cheek, then she held her hand. “It had never been “too much” for me. You were my world”

“You keep talking in the past. You _loved_ me. I _was_ your world. There’s nothing left?” Hope asked pleading.

“We weren’t talking about this, Hope” Lizzie sighed and for the moment Hope was satisfied with the answer. After all, she didn’t say _no_ right?

“Ok, fine. I said _things_ to Penelope.” Hope tried to be as vague as possible but at the end she had to admit what really happened: “I said I didn’t want to live with her anymore”

“Whaaat?” Lizzie got up quickly with widened eyes: “What the hell were you thinking about?”

“I know, I overreacted. But she said pretty mean things too”

“What triggered all of this?” 

Hope didn’t know if she could confess the real reason to Lizzie. She was afraid Lizzie could accuse her to be a hypocrite because, well, _she was_. What right did she have to judge Penelope when she was in the exact same situation? But Lizzie was…well, Lizzie. And Hope trusted her. And she would accept her criticism, whichever they were.

She started to speak hesitantly: “I asked her if it made sense to continue her relationship with Josie” she looked down, blushing in shame.

“You did what???” Lizzie asked shocked.

No, Hope definitely didn’t have to say it like that. “I have nothing against Josie, and you know it.” Hope hastened to explain. “But we have to be realistic. In a few days you’ll go back to New Orleans. And Penelope will suffer. A lot. And Josie too. How could you want this?” 

“Do you really think Josie and Penelope would suffer less if they suddenly decide to stop seeing each other? They are in love Hope. Stop trying to see each other for these last days would destroy them.”

Lizzie was right. She was always right. But Hope had to argue somehow, she couldn’t have ruined her friendship with Penelope for nothing. Hope sighed: “And then what will happen? They’ll spend these days in Heaven. And then?”

“And then they’ll think about it. Long distance relationship is a thing, you know?”  
Hope turned and looked at the blonde: “We know all too well that they can’t really work.”

“You are unbelievable, you know?” Lizzie grew impatient. She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. “It’s hypocritical of you. If you really believe in what you said to Penelope, what did you think to accomplish yesterday?”

“What do you mean?” Hope pretended not to understand, her heart beating fast.

“You know it, Hope. I’m not blind. Do you really think I didn’t understand you wanted to rebuild our relationship? And if me and Josie will leave in five days, why you try so hard to make things better?”

“It’s different” Hope tried to protest weakly.

“No, it isn’t. And you know it.”

Hope huffed. “Unbelieveble. You and Penelope are just the same.”

Lizzie smiled. “She is a tough cookie. I like her”

“You hated her until not so long ago” Hope teased her.

“It’s different now that I see how good she is for Josie” Lizzie answered smiling.

“Or maybe it’s because you know she is not interested in me” Hope smirked jokingly.

“Maybe” Lizzie answered casually.

Hope stood up quickly, looking at her shocked. “What?? You admit it, you were jealous?”

“Don’t be silly! Now let’s go, otherwise you’ll run late for work.”

That brief moment of happiness was interrupted by the thought of an entire day at work with Penelope. Hope felt really bad for their argument. Penelope was her best friend and she hated that fight. They said horrible things to each other and Hope wanted to say sorry, but she was too stubborn to do it. And Penelope was the same. She couldn’t stand a day of snide remarks and dead stares.

“I don’t wanna go” Hope sighed.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Yet you get up from this bed and we go to work. And you’ll handle all of it as a mature person. And you’ll figure it out. Understand?”  
Hope nodded reluctantly.

The two girls exited the hotel and walked towards the pub. Hope slowed down as they approached the bar. Suddenly Lizzie stopped. She turned around reaching Hope’s hand and squeezing it. “Let’s go” she said smiling softly.

And for the rest of their walk, Hope focused on the heat coming from their entwined hands. It was so calming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Step forward for Lizzie and Hope! What do you think?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit longer..hope you enjoy!

When Penelope entered the _Old England_ , Hope hadn’t arrived yet. She sighed in relief, even if she knew that the redhead would have been there in moments. Josie was with her, she was trying to distract her as much as possible. And Penelope was so grateful for it. At first Josie tried to understand what had happened between the two girls. But at the end, seeing how stressed Penelope was, she gave up, only trying to give her emotional support. During all the time they had breakfast, Hope and Lizzie weren’t nominated. Josie and Penelope talked a lot, they gently touched their hands, caressed their cheeks, ate one on the plate of the other.

But when the time to go to work arrived, Penelope’s restlessness came back in a sudden. Her heart beat fast at the thought of seeing Hope again. She didn’t want to see her again, neither she wanted to fight with her. Imagining everything Penelope was thinking about, Josie decided not to leave the girl’s side. When they entered the pub, Josie saw Penelope relaxing a bit, but the pout she had since that morning was still there.

Josie held her hand, squeezing it and leading the girl towards the counter. Penelope sat on a bar stool and Josie stood in front of her.

“That pout on your face would disappear if I did this?” Josie asked sweetly leaning towards Penelope’s face and kissing her left cheek. Penelope felt immediately better, her face relaxing in a small smile.

“And this?” Josie kissed the other cheek. Then her nose. Her lips. She started sweetly, giving her all the love she felt. In a few moments the kiss became heated, intense. The two girls started to breathe heavily, touching their faces, necks, desperate for a touch.

“Stop eating my sister” Lizzie shouted, entered the bar with a disgusted look.

Penelope and Josie parted away immediately, looking at the floor, embarrassed.

“God, Penelope we are at work!” Hope scolded the raven haired girl.

Penelope looked up, staring at the redhead and with a challenge grin she said: “Jealous?”

Hope was ready to fight back, but Lizzie stepped in to stop her: “Ok, stop. Time out” she looked at her sister with pleading eyes and Josie came to the rescue.

“What about a break? At least until you are at work?” Josie asked, trying to relieve the tension between the two. “Whether you want it or not you have to work together. At least if you want to keep this job. And you want it, don’t you?”

Penelope and Hope looked down ashamed.

“Good. It’s settled then. Shake your hands” Hope and Penelope looked at her, widening theirr eyes.

“Absolutely not” Penelope said.

“No way” Hope echoed.

The twins snorted. “At least you agree on something.” Lizzie rolled her eyes.

“No, you two won’t start until you shake your hands” Josie was firm in her decision. 

Penelope and Hope leaned closer reluctantly. They were acting like children, they both   
knew it. But they couldn’t do differently. They extended their hands. Penelope noticed   
the bruises on Hope’s knuckles, but despite her worry, she forced herself to look   
away. They shook their hands for an instant, Penelope trying to be as delicate as possible to not give more pain to the redhead. Then, each of them went in the   
opposite side.

“Do you think they will kill each other?” Lizzie whispered to Josie, staring at the other two girls worried.

“I don’t know. Better keep an eye on them”

“You don’t need to keep an eye on us” Hope told the twins, knowing them to well to not know what was in the twin’s minds. “We’ll behave”

“If you know us so well, you’ll also know we’ll control you anyway.” Lizzie smirked at her.

Hope huffed and rolled her eyes. It would be a tough day.

And that was just what happened. The two girls didn’t argue actually. But even a stranger could understand that there was something wrong in Penelope’s and Hope’s behaviour. Hope couldn’t empathise with other clients as the other days. She didn’t laugh at their jokes, she was surly and when someone tried to flirt with her, instead of avoiding them with a smirky face like always, she started to insult them. For two times Lizzie had to stop the redhead from insulting her clients.

And Penelope wasn’t better. She didn’t think about what she was doing. She gave the wrong change to a man and when he complained and Penelope refused to admit her mistake, Josie had to pay the client and apologize to avoid something worse.

Fortunately, the owner of the bar wasn’t there that night because he would have totally fired them in an instant. 

In the late afternoon, Lizzie and Josie looked at each other, desperately: “We have to do something, Jo”

“Definitely” 

Then Josie’s face lightened. She looked at her sister, smirking. When Lizzie understood what her sister was thinking, she smirked back. How couldn’t she think about it before? When the twins were younger, they used to fight a lot. Sometimes they didn’t speak at each other for days. And when this happened, her mother used to lock them in the kitchen, forcing them to cook pizza. Well, at least she put the ingredients on the table and they ended up for sure on the floor, on the wall, in their hair. It was their way to fight, to solve things. And it was totally harmless. Well, not for the kitchen. But the point was that the twins made always peace. They should have done the same thing with Hope and Penelope.

Lizzie approached the two girls drawing attention. “Tomorrow me and Josie are going to your place. Pizza time!” She smirked.

Hope turned pale, knowing all too well what it was really about. She looked at Lizzie pleading her to give up the idea. But it was late. Everything had been decided.

“Pizza it is” Hope sighed.

The night proceeded with no other incidents, if we don’t consider the fact that Hope and Penelope changed direction every time they crossed their path.

When the last client went away, Hope and Penelope began to clean the place while the twins were observing them, sitting on a table. Lizzie yawned, followed by Jo an instant later.

“Why don’t you go back to the hotel? It’s late” Hope observed trying to convince the   
twins.

“Are you able to go back home without killing each other?” Lizzie asked sarcastically.

“Yes, we’ll behave. Promise!”

Penelope was about to replicate when she noticed the tired look on Josie’s face and she softened.

“Go. We will make it”

After some other promises, the twins left. Josie kissed Penelope on her lips, Lizzie gave a small peck on Hope’s cheek. Penelope observed the scene with her eyebrows up. Hope was smiling like a child. Penelope hadn’t seen the redhead so happy in a while. She sighed, going back to her things.

Hope and Penelope remained alone for another hour in a silence full of tension. Both of them wanted to clear things up. But they were both too stubborn to make the first move.

They walked home, side by side, agreeing on the fact that at that time of the night, it wasn’t wise for a girl to return home alone, especially if they could avoid it. The only sounds were the footsteps of the two girls on the street.

When they arrived at their apartment, they both went towards their rooms. They didn’t look at each other, they didn’t say anything. They closed the door of their rooms and went to bed.

Penelope tossed and turned in her bed all night. Finally, tired to stare at the ceiling relentlessly, she got up. She needed a way to let go all that stress. She got dressed, top and shorts, she laced up her sneakers and stood up, ready to go out running. She opened the door of her room silently, trying to see if Hope was still asleep. Everything was dark and quiet. She exited quickly and went out in the street. She put on her earphones and started to run. Dozen of thought went on in her head. She turned the music up, trying to overwhelm the noise of her thoughts. But it was useless.

Hope heard the door from Penelope’s room opening. She heard the footsteps of the girl through the hallway. Finally, she waited until she heard the door of the apartment closing. When she was sure to be alone, she stood up. She had tossed and turned in her bed all night, because of the burnt in her knuckles, but mostly because of the situation with Penelope. She sighed. She walked tiredly towards the kitchen. She stopped in front of the fridge, staring for a brief moment at the photo on there. It showed the two girls, laughing. They had just made a cake, to inaugurate their new life together, in the new house. Hope smiled at the thought. Then her smile faded realizing that they wouldn’t live together anymore in a few days.

She felt her breath becoming more erratic, tears fell down her cheeks. No, she couldn’t have a panic attack right now. She forced herself to think about happy memories. She focused on her breath. In and out until she was able to breathe normally. She laughed bitterly thinking about the day before. Her friendship with Penelope was practically ended; on the other hand, her “relationship” with Lizzie was way better. Why she couldn’t be happy? Why did she have always to suffer? She punched the table, shouting with rage and frustration.

Just then, the door of the apartment opened and a sweating Penelope entered. The girl saw Hope’s outburst of anger. Penelope removed her earphones, worried. She forced herself not to show the redhead her feelings. With the better cold voice she could use, she spoke: “You’ll ruin your hands if you continue to punch things randomly”

Hope looked up: “None of your buisness”

Penelope grunted. “If this prevents you from serving our clients yes, it’s totally my business” she answered, looking away and going towards the bathroom.

Hope rolled her eyes.

Penelope slammed the door of the bathroom with the intention of upsetting the other girl. That fight was ridiculous. She knew it, but she couldn’t avoid it.

After a shower, she felt way better. The muscles of her shoulders relaxed a bit. She closed herself in her room and stared at her wardrobe looking for an outfit for the night. It was too early, but her shift would end at 6 p.m. and then it would be too late to think about what she should wear for the date.

And once again, she was in the terrible situation of not knowing what to wear. But this   
time she couldn’t ask her friend. Ex friend. God, how she hated that situation!

She stared at the wardrobe one last time before she slammed the cabinet door and sat on the edge of the bed, defeated.

She breathed deeply, trying to calm down. She stayed in her room for all morning waiting for her work shift to start. When it was time to go out, she opened the door of the room. The apartment was quiet, Hope was already gone.

She sighed, thinking about when, until two days before, the two girls walked together, laughing and joking like the two best friends they were.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and read the message:

**J: How are you feeling?**

**P: Better now you texted me <3**

**J: Ahahaha <3 But seriously… how are you?**

**P: Like one that lost her best friend?**

**J: I’m sorry Pen. Things will get better**

**P: I don’t think so, but thanks. I’m going to work**

**J: See you!**

Josie reread the messages, then she looked at Lizzie who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“You texted her?” Lizzie asked.

Josie nodded: “You?”

“Yes, and she wasn’t feeling good”

“Do you think is a good idea tonight?” Josie asked, uncertainty in her voice.

“Absolutely” Lizzie answered convinced. “They care too much for each other. Their friendship can’t be over just like that”

“You are right” Josie answered. Then she smiled: “Let’s go to the supermarket, then”

They spent all day looking for all the things they needed for that dinner. They bought flour, eggs, sauce, mozzarella. Then they bought chocolate, candies, chips and every type of junky food they could think of. Then there was the alcohol: wine (they thought that maybe Penelope and Hope wouldn’t appreciate the beer since they worked in a brewery), a bottle of whiskey (they suspected it would be useful to drown their sorrow if things wouldn’t go well) and some coke (that was always useful). Finally, they went into a toy store where they bought two board games (they had to spend the night in some way, right?).

When they arrived at the pub, full of bags, Penelope and Hope had almost finished their shift. They didn’t seem angry anymore. They looked tired, discouraged.

Penelope welcomed Josie with a peck on her lips. Lizzie and Hope hugged ech others and kissed on their cheeks. Things seemed more natural between the two.

“Do we really have to do this?” Hope asked with a sigh, tiredness in her eyes.

“Are you kidding? Do you think we spent all day at the supermarket for nothing?” answered Lizzie “We are doing it, whether you want it or not”

Hope rolled her eyes. When the shift ended, the four girls walked towards Penelope and Hope’s apartment. Hope and Penelope had a shower, grunting every time they crossed their path.

Meanwhile, Lizzie and Josie were sipping some wine. They poured some wine also to Penelope and Hope who refused to take it. Hope knew too well the twins’ tactics. They wanted to make them relaxed, keep them comfortable with some wine, chit chat until they could find the right time to lock them up, treacherously. Knowing this, Hope was very careful to keep the distance from Penelope.

Meanwhile Penelope, completely unaware of the situation, was chatting and drinking with Josie. Hope noticed how Josie stood up from the chair and, continuing her chat with Penelope, she casually led the raven haired girl to the kitchen. 

Hope chuckled: the twins were unbelievable. Her smile faded when she saw the judgmental look from Lizzie.

The blonde didn’t speak, but Hope knew what the girl wanted. She shook her head vigorously, refusing to obey at Lizzie’s mute request.

When Lizzie’s look shifted into an angrier one, Hope realised there was nothing she could do. She silently pleaded the blonde for one last time but it was for nothing. Lizzie was inflexible. Hope rolled her eyes. She breathed deeply and entered the kitchen. The first thing she did was pouring some wine in a glass and under the astonished gaze of Penelope, she drank it all in one breath. The alcohol burned her throat, her first drink after years of coke and water. But that situation needed something stronger than a glass of water.

Penelope had now a questioning look. She stared at Hope for a brief moment. The raven haired girl was instead looking towards the door of the kitchen. Penelope followed her gaze, just in time to see an apologetic look from Josie, who pulled the door shut behind her. The key turned in the lock.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Hope and Penelope to confront each other! Hope you enjoy!

Penelope rushed to the door, trying to open it, in vain.

“Jo, what are you doing?” Penelope asked in panic. Then she turned towards Hope looking for the same confusion; but the girl was just there, staring at her with an unreadable expression, sipping some more wine.

“Why are you so calm?” Penelope burst out, “They had just locked us in the kitchen for no reason!”

“Hope knows the reason!” Lizzie shouted from the other side of the door.

“Which is…?” Penelope asked, always facing the redhead.

Hope remained impassive, staring into space, trying to seem as calm as possible, even if inside her there was a mix of different emotions. She knew that the twins wouldn’t let them go until they made things right.

“God, you are so stubborn” Penelope said, irritated by the lack of answer of the other girl. She grunted and sat on a chair, as far as possible from Hope. She crossed her arms waiting for something, whatever that something was.

For at least ten minutes, no one spoke. Lizzie and Josie tried to start a conversation from outside the kitchen, but it was useless.

“Hope, you know we won’t open the door until you two talk” Lizzie tried to convince the girl to make the first move but Hope continued to stare into space.

Penelope observed Hope pouring another glass of wine. “Don’t you think it’s too much?” she asked with a questioning look.

Hope looked up for the first time. “Why do you even care?”

Anger grew inside Penelope. She couldn’t take it anymore and she shouted: “Of course I care, Hope. You are my best friend, we have lived together for three years, how can you think, even for a moment, that I don’t care?”

Hope couldn’t remain impassive anymore. She clenched her fists and shouted: “Honestly? I don’t know, Penelope because” and she quoted “I ruined your life, right?”

“Oh, come on Hope I was angry ok? I didn’t really mean it!”

“Oh, you did actually! You said it before, we have lived together for years and I know when you mean something. You meant it.”

The room fell silent. Some instants later Hope started to sob: “I’m sorry ok? I didn’t want to drag you into my mess. I didn’t want to ruin your life and I didn’t want to ruin your relationship with Josie. When I arrived here three years ago, I was broken. You saved me. You are the only reason that prevented me from letting everything go. You taught me how to live again. And I never thanked you. And I’m sorry if you didn’t felt appreciated, I’m sorry for preventing you to live your life. I was selfish. And I can see it only now. And I know it’s too late, but thank you for what you did for me” Her voice was broken by sobs, her breath was more and more erratic, her eyes full of tears. “I need some days and then I promise I’ll find some place to go and I won’t disturb you anymore” she swallowed, a lump in her throat, destroyed.

At the exact moment Hope started to speak, Penelope had already forgiven the girl. Actually, she had forgiven her the same night of their argument. Sure, she was very angry at the moment, and she needed some time off from Hope once in a while, but who didn’t need some time for theirselves? And when Penelope heard Hope’s words and saw the pain in her friend’s eyes, she couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned closer and hugged Hope tightly. “Shh, it’s ok” she stroked Hope’s hair.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry” Hope kept whispering.

Now Penelope was crying too, unable to hold her tears at Hope’s sight. She remembered all the bad moments they spent together. All their happy memories too. And she realised, maybe for the first time, that she and Hope had a very special bond. They would always be there for each other. And when she tried to think about her life without the redhead, she couldn’t. She tried to imagine her life in five years. And if she thought really hard, she could see Josie in her life (it was a small hope, but there was nothing to lose, right?). But the one thing she totally couldn’t imagine, was the absence of Hope’s clothes everywhere in the room, the absence of jazz music when they cooked, the absence of their conversations at night. She couldn’t bare the idea of Hope leaving their apartment.

So she whispered between tears: “You are not going anywhere Hope. You are stuck here with me.” She smiled.

Hope wiped away her tears and looked into Penelope’s eyes: “But…”

“Unless you really want to leave. In that case I won’t keep you here” Penelope added, fearing to appear too desperate in the eyes of the redhead.

After some moment Hope spoke: “I didn’t mean what I said. I don’t want our friendship to end. I don’t wanna lose you. I can’t lose you. I’m really sorry”

“We were both angry, Hope. We said things we didn’t really think. I love you, so much. It’s just that Josie makes me feel good. I think I’m in love with her. And the idea of losing her is killing me. And I know that a long-distance relationship can’t work. It’s just I don’t want it to end, you know?”

Hope nodded and took her friend’s hands, squeezing them softly. “We will find a solution. I don’t know how but I promise you, we’ll try. Ok?”

Penelope nodded, closing her eyes and trying to fight back tears.

“Hem, have you finished? We are quite hungry” Lizzie tried to lighten the mood.  
Actually the twins had heard everything. And they both had tears in their eyes. Even if it was for two different reasons.

Lizzie’s tears were because she felt in Hope’s voice the pain, the fear of abandonment, feelings that awakened in her mind old memories.

Josie’s instead, were because she heard what Penelope felt about her. And well, she felt the same. And she was terrorized by the idea of losing her.

The atmosphere was too heavy. And Lizzie couldn’t bare any more saddness. So she tried to lighten the mood.

Inside the kitchen, Hope answered, wiping away the tears: “Only one moment” she smiled. She stood up and approached the counter. She was tinkering with something, but Penelope couldn’t see what she was doing. She stood up and approached her friend.

“You know, Pen, this whole thing about making peace locked up in the kitchen, is typical of the Salzman family. But what you actually can’t know, is what they do to make peace.”

“What?” Penelope asked, curious, stopping right behind Hope.

Hope grinned and turned back quickly: “This”

Penelope didn’t have the time to understand what was happening that a cloud of flour invested her. She closed her eyes, coughing “Are you crazy?” when she finally opened her eyes, she saw Hope laughing out loud.

“Is that so?” Penelope asked. She took a glass full of water and without waiting another instant she threw the water in Hope’s face. The girl tried to dodge it, but it was too late. She stared at the glass of wine on the table. Then she looked at Penelope grinning. She took the glass, and approached her friend calmly. Penelope stepped back, horrified. “No. Absolutely not. Don’t even think…”

At that moment Lizzie and Josie entered the kitchen. “Ok, stop. It’s time to prepare something. We are starving”

Penelope sighed in relief. Hope laughed, knowing she hadn’t really the intention of throwing the wine towards Penelope but actually pretending to have it. Instead, she sipped that glass too.

Penelope and Lizzie gave her concerned looks. When Hope realized it, she put the glass down and reassured them. “Don’t worry. This is the last drink of the night. I promise”

The two girls nodded, even if they weren’t able to hide all of their concern.

But the redhead didn’t care. Because it was true. She was gone too far and she felt a sense of dizziness she was too familiar with. And probably the next day she would have a terrible headache. But she was happy. Because the most important people of her life were there with her. And for the first time in ages, it seemed like things could actually be better.

At the end, the four girls decided to order pizzas, too tired to cook something. In the meantime, Penelope went to the bathroom to shower and Josie followed her in her room, gaining malicious looks from Hope and Lizzie. The real reason why she decided to follow Penelope was to let Hope and her sister have a moment for themselves. Lizzie gave her a grateful smile, then she turned to Hope: “Wanna sit out there?”

The girl nodded. She opened the door of the terrace and she sat with the blonde in a plastic rocking armchair she and Penelope bought some months before.

The two girls stared at the sky quietly. Hope spoke first.

“I’m sorry I left you like that”

Lizzie didn’t need other explications to understand what Hope was talking about. She sighed: “I know that everything had become unbearable for you. I know you needed to change your life. And I’m sorry I didn’t support you like I should have. I should have left with you”

Hope smiled sadly: “Your life was there. Your family. It was selfish of me to ask you to give up on everything.”

“You were my family Hope. And I can’t stop thinking that I wasn’t enough for you.”

Hope turned towards her, widening her eyes: “But it’s not true! You were everything. And I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you”

“But you lost me. You left.”

“I know” Hope whispered. “I thought it was the only thing to do to keep you safe”

“I know” Lizzie answered “I’m starting to see it only now”

The two girls remained silent, lost in their memories. Some time later, Lizzie spoke:

“I’m sorry I said the news about your family in that way. I was angry and I wanted to make you suffer. I have been so stupid.”

Hope tensed at the thought of her family. She swallowed. “It wasn’t my family anymore”

“I know” Lizzie answered, “I still feel sorry” she took Hope’s hand and squeezed it.  
Hope stared at their entwined hands, smiling.

“How is your family?” Hope asked.

“Oh, they are fine. They were so sad when you left” she laughed bitterly “They loved you”

Hope chuckled, wistfully thinking about Sunday dinners with Lizzie, Josie and their parents. She missed all of it so much.

After some other time of silence, Lizzie said: “I know you’ve been dying to ask me it, Hope. So ask”

Hope cleared her throat, and took a deep breath: “How is my aunt Freya?”

“She went through some tough moments. But Keeling had always been by her side.”

Hope smiled, remembering how much her aunt loved her wife, how much her eyes shined with love when she looked at her. And Hope used to imagine her and Lizzie in that situation, happy and in love. Then sadly things changed.

Lizzie stopped the train of thoughts inside Hope’s mind: “They have a daughter, Hayley”

Hope widened her eyes. Then she smiled softly, tears began to run down her cheeks. 

“Like my mother” she whispered.

Lizzie nodded, she took out her phone and showed the redhead photos of the little girl. She was almost one year old. And she was wonderful. Hope felt a deep emotion inside her for that little girl she had never seen. That child gave her hope. Hope for a better life. Hayley was the proof that even in a family of assassins, hope could arise.  
Suddenly the doorbell rang. Hope wiped away her tears and then shouted, making sure that also Josie and Penelope could hear: “Pizzas are here!”

The four girls spent a quiet night of chatter. There weren’t awkward moments, they didn’t fight. They just enjoyed each other company, like four good friends, or, like Hope felt for the first time in a while, like a family.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters left!  
> Hope you enjoy!

Hope woke up at the crack of dawn. She forgot to lower the shutters in her room and when she turned to the alarm clock ready to start the day, she groaned. It was 7 a.m. She had at least another two hours of sleep. She got up tiredly, her eyes still half closed from sleep and got out of her room. She walked and then stopped in front of Penelope’s bedroom. She opened the door a crack, trying not to make noise. The room was lightened by the faint light of a bulb in a corner. She smiled at the strange habit of her friend of keeping the light on for all night. She tiptoed towards the edge of the bed. She slipped under the comforter, next to Penelope, trying to not wake her up.

Instead Penelope turned towards Hope. She tried to open her eyes, but she was too tired to do it.

“Everything ok?” Penelope whispered with a hoarse voice and a hint of worry.

Hope smiled: “Everything ok. I wanted to be sure we are good.”

Penelope held her friend’s hand, squeezing it. Then she looked at her deeply: “We are good. You understand?”

Hope nodded in relief. “Good. I’m going back to bed. See you later”

“No” Penelope stopped her before the redhead got up. “Stay”

Hope looked at her with a questioning face and with an insecure voice she asked: “Are you sure?”

Penelope squeezed again Hope’s hand: “I asked you so. It’s fine”

Hope nodded, making herself comfortable. “I love you Pen”

“Love you too”

The two girls fall asleep, cuddled in each other arms. There was nothing inappropriate, very far from romantic. They were just two friends, happy to have each other again.

When the alarm clock rang, it was 10 a.m.,the two girls opened their eyes, refreshed. They looked at each other smiling.

“So?” Penelope asked, smirking “You and Lizzie?”

Hope’s smile brightened even more: “I think she forgave me”

“I’m really happy for you, Hope”

“Thank you” Hope whispered. Then after some moments she added: “Pen, I really want you to know that I’m happy for you and Josie. I was so stupid to say what I said and…”

Penelope blocked her: “Hope, stop. We are good. We both said awful things to each   
other that we didn’t really think. But we are friends and we will go through everything.   
Together. Ok?”

Hope nodded.

They remained in silence, both of them lost in their thoughts. Then Hope got up.

“I’m going to make some coffee. You can take your shower first”

“Ok!” Penelope took her clothes and the bathrobe and locked herself in the bathroom, whistling.

In the meanwhile Hope walked towards the kitchen. She was happy. Things were going to be ok. Finally. And even if she was so afraid that something bad was going to happen, because something had always happened, she couldn’t help but be grateful for that situation.

When Penelope got out the bathroom, she smelled the fragrant aroma of coffee. She listened to the familiar sound of swing music coming from the kitchen. She smiled, looking at Hope who was dancing and keeping time with her feet. At the same moment she was pouring two cups of coffee and took some biscuits. She ate one of them without stopping to dance. Then she put the cups on the table. When she saw Penelope, who was looking at her and smiling, she asked with a questioning look: “What?”

Penelope shrugged her shoulders: “It’s nothing. It’s just good to see you happy”

“It’s good to be happy” Hope answered handing her one of the cups.

The two girls walked side by side until they reached the pub. They chose to open the bar earlier considering that in the last few days they had some problems running it. When they entered, they snorted because of the mess in it. The owner had hired two other guys to help Hope and Penelope with the work three times a week (and some evening once in a while). But the two guys never cleaned the place and every time the   
girls had to fix all their mess.

The two rolled her eyes, they rolled up their sleeves and began to clean the place.

After almost two hours, the two were ready to welcome the first clients.

“Good morning!” Josie and Lizzie greeted them, the first people to enter the pub. The   
face of Penelope and Hope shined at their sight. The twins felt immediately the lightened mood of their girlfriends and they smiled happily.

Hope said, smirking: “In these two weeks here in London you practically saw only this bar”

Josie readily answered: “It means we found something particularly beautiful in here”

Penelope giggled, kissing Josie sweetly.

The other two girls laughed too.

Then the first clients got in and Penelope and Hope were too occupied to have time to talk to the twins.

Josie and Lizzie decided to leave the two girls to work in peace.

“What are we going to do?” Lizzie asked her twin once exited the bar.

Josie looked around, unsure: “I don’t know, it’s a beautiful day. Walk in the park?”

“Fine”

The twins walked quietly, enjoying the warmth of the day, a miracle between the foggy days of the city.

Around dinnertime, the twins went back to the pub. Hope and Penelope were serving some clients. Hope’s smile was bright, she laughed with the customers, and once in a while she shared amused glances with Penelope. The raven haired girl smiled genuinely too. Lizzie smiled at the sight of Hope and Penelope back on the same page. The atmosphere of the pub was different too. Lighter, as if the mood of the two girls could influence the entire place.

Surely the redhead’s happiness influenced a lot Lizzie’s mood. For the first time in three years, she felt like nothing could go wrong. She stared at Hope, observing every small detail of the redhead. She admired Hope’s auburn hair waving at every movement of the girl. It was like she could smell the scent of her hair, the scent of the girl itself. She felt her heart bursting with joy. She felt overwhelmed by emotions. And it was stupid because nothing really happened between them. But Hope was like that.   
So… overwhelming.

Josie put a hand on her sister’s shoulder: “Everything ok?”

Lizzie wiped away a small tear out of the corner of her eyes. She smiled. “I’m fine”

When Penelope saw Josie, her eyes shined with joy. She ran towards her, completely ignoring the two clients who were trying to get attention. And then she hugged her tightly. Josie hugged her back, laughing, and kissed the girl with a soft peck on her lips. Lizzie stared at the two girls, a mix of happiness for her sister and a sense of nostalgia she couldn’t quite understand.

When she glanced away, she locked her eyes with Hope’s. The girl was looking at her with a questioning look knowing that there was something that upset the blonde. Lizzie shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the counter followed by Josie a moment later.

The twins ordered some food and chatted for the entire evening.

Once in a while, Penelope caressed Josie’s hair, she squeezed her hands, she flirted with her.

And every time Lizzie hoped that Hope too could do the same thing. Sure, Hope’s smiles were wonderful. But she wanted, no, she needed more.

At some moment during the night, Josie got up and went to the bathroom. 

Lizzie sipped some beer. Suddenly a boy approached her, and sat next to her. At Josie’s seat.

Lizzie frowned.

“I’m Jonas” the guy said smirking.

“This seat is taken” Lizzie answered.

“You are beautiful, you know?”

Lizzie moved on the chair, feeling uncomfortable. She looked quickly towards Hope   
who was observing the scene, tensed.

The guy kept talking. “I have been looking at you for all night. I couldn’t go back home   
without introducing me”

Usually Lizzie would have laughed at the clumsy attempt of that guy. But there was something in him that she didn’t like and made her uncomfortable. He didn’t seem to give up, though. He leaned closer to Lizzie until he was a few centimeters from her face. The pungent smell of alcohol and the closeness with that stranger, made Lizzie move back.

“Look” the blonde started, noticing out the corner of her eyes Hope approaching. “Maybe you got the wrong impression. I’m not interested in…”

The stranger stopped her, touching her arm. That touch made Lizzie shiver.

“Come on, I only want to drink something with a beautiful girl like you. One thing leads to another and then we can go to my apartment and talk a little. I live not far from here”

At that moment Hope couldn’t stop herself. She approached Lizzie, she took her face in her hands and kissed her. She deepened the kiss, while Lizzie, passed the initial shock, closed her eyes, kissing her back. That kiss seemed to last forever, enclosing all the love the two girls had never stopped to feel for each other.

When Hope broke away, the two were breathless. In the meanwhile the guy got away, disgusted. But the two girls didn’t even notice, too occupied to understand their feelings.

Lizzie stared at Hope with un unreadable expression. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t speak. Hope was the first who found the courage and said, whispering: “Say something, please” 

But Lizzie didn’t know what to say. She was too shocked. Her heart was beating too fast. She continued to look at Hope in silence. Hope’s eyes glazed over, knowing she had just ruined everything. She looked down, swallowing with difficulty, and without saying anything, she left, running towards the bathroom.

When Josie got out the bathroom, she saw Hope running towards her. The girl passed her without any glances and locked herself in the small room.

Josie returned to her original seat, confused. Lizzie was seated, frozen, looking at the space. “Lizzie, what happened?”

When she saw that her sister wasn’t going to answer, she shook her softly: “Liz?”

The blonde looked at her. Then, as if she had just woken up from a trance, she got up, a sudden determination in her eyes. “I’ll be right back” she said, walking quickly towards the bathroom.

When after some moment Hope got out the bathroom, Lizzie didn’t leave the redhead time to understand what was happening. She kissed her. She caressed her cheeks, then rested her forehead on Hope’s, sighing. When they broke away, Hope looked at her confused.

Lizzie smiled, tears started to run down her face. “I love you” she whispered.

Hope brightened up, tears of joy in her eyes. She laughed. “I love you too”

The two girls hugged, laughing happily.

Lizzie couldn’t hide this anymore. She had never stopped to love Hope Mikaelson. She couldn’t. Because she was her world.


	15. Chapter 15

When Josie woke up, the left hand side of the bed was empty. She sat, half asleep. She heard her sister humming in the shower and she relaxed. She thought about the events of the night before. About how she saw Hope running towards the bathroom, shocked. About how Lizzie followed the girl after some instants. And most of all, she thought about how her sister and her friend had finally kissed. After years of struggle, Lizzie had finally given up. She had finally understood, well, accepted, she couldn’t live without the redhead.

The phone of the hotel rang. Josie raised her eyebrows. She looked at the time on her clock: 8.30 a.m. What could the receptionist want at that time of the morning? She answered hesitantly: 

“Hello?”

“Hello miss. Sorry to bother you, but there are two girls here that want to see you”

Josie stayed silent, confused: “Are you sure they want to see us?”

“Yes, they asked for your presence in the hall as soon as possible”

“Is everything all right?” Josie asked suddenly preoccupied.

“I don’t know, miss”

Then, the man hung up.

The two girls could be only Hope and Penelope. But if there was something wrong, they would have called them, right?

Josie got dressed quickly and, after briefing her sister about what had just happened, the twins went into the lobby, worried. They saw Hope and Penelope sitting on a couch, with their back to the twins. They approached the two girls.

“What happened?” Josie asked.

The two girls turned quickly, both of them stood up with a bright smile on their faces when they saw the twins.

Penelope leaned closer to Josie and kissed her softly. Josie closed her eyes, her shoulders relaxed and she smiled while deepening the kiss.

In the meanwhile Lizzie and Hope looked at each other embarrassed. They didn’t know what to do.

 _Oh screw this_ Hope thought. She breathed deeply, leaned closer to Lizzie, ready to pull back if the blonde showed any sign of uneasiness. But the girl remained still, a little tensed.

“Is it ok if…?” Hope whispered.

Lizzie nodded weakly.

The two leaned closer, shutting their eyes. The kiss was soft, it lasted only a few seconds but was enough for them. With heir eyes still closed, they hugged each other tightly, happy.

After some instants, Lizzie pulled away and asked: “What are you doing here?”

“We wanted to surprise you!” Penelope answered excited.

“Couldn’t you simply text us? We were worried!” Josie asked with a pout on her face.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise anymore!” Penelope chuckled kissing Josie on the nose.

Josie’s lips broke into a smile.

“We were thinking” Hope started, looking at Penelope who nodded: “Since last time we couldn’t have a proper breakfast, we thought that today was the perfect time to make up for it”

At that exact moment Lizzie’s tummy groaned. The blonde chuckled putting her hands on her tummy: “I think you already know my answer”

The other three girls laughed.

This time the morning passed without drama. The four girls ate and laughed, talking about their embarrassing moments of the last years. Josie and Lizzie told them funny stories of their lives in New Orleans. And while Penelope listened to them, laughing, Hope couldn’t completely hide her sense of nostalgia and regret for what she had to leave.

Time flew and eventually, Penelope and Hope had to go to work. Before they said goodbye, Penelope brightened up: “What about dinner with us tonight? I’ll make carbonara! Grandma’s recipe” she winked.

Hope widened her eyes and smiled: “I can promise you, it’s the best carbonara I have ever eaten!”

Penelope chuckled: “It’s the only one you had ever eaten!”

“Doesn’t matter, we’ll come!!” Josie said, excited at the idea of trying something new (and stay with her girlfriend of course!).

“Ok then! See you!”

The four girls said goodbye, Hope and Penelope went to work, the other two for a walk in the city.

“I’m hungry!” Hope grunted at the end of their shift.

Penelope chuckled: “It’s just 18.30 Hope!” 

The redhead raised an eyebrow: “So? I’m waiting for carbonara for all day! You haven’t made it in ages!”

“You never asked!”

“You know I would eat it every day!”

“You are always complaining!”

Hope’s belly growled. “You see?” Hope pointed at her tummy: “Even _her_ agrees”

Penelope rolled her eyes. “The sooner the other two guys arrive, the sooner we can prepare our dinner”

Hope looked at her watch: “They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago! If they don’t arrive in five minutes, I swear we leave the bar unguarded”

Penelope chuckled: “You really want to risk your job for some pasta?”

Hope looked at her, with serious eyes: “Everything for that carbonara!”

The two burst into laughters. At that moment Jed and Kaleb entered, ready to start their shift.

When Hope saw them, she sighed in relief: “Thanks God” and she threw her apron towards Jed, ready to go out.

The two girls walked quickly towards home. They were late and hoped the twins weren’t already there.

Instead, the twins were waiting in front of the door, chatting. When they saw Hope and Penelope, they ran towards them and hugged them.

The four girls entered the house, Penelope heading to the kitchen. Hope took from Lizzie the bottle of wine the twins bought that evening. She poured the wine and gave the glasses to the other girls. They made a toast and started to sip the wine. When Hope tasted it, she froze. She looked at the etiquette of the bottle: it was the same wine she used to drink back in New Orleans. The same wine she used to drink in the couch for days. She shivered and moved away the glass with a frown.

“Are you ok?” Josie asked with a questioning look.

Lizzie observed Hope, then the bottle. When she realized, she paled: “I’m so sorry Hope! I…”

Hope shook her shoulders, smiling: “No problem!” then, changing topic “Penelope, it’s time to work! I’m hungry!”

“What a stress you are!” Penelope chuckled, starting to pull out of the fridge what she needed.

“So Penelope” Lizzie asked, curious “Why are you so famous for this dish?”

Penelope smiled proudly: “It’s my grandma’s recipe. She lives in Italy and she taught me how to cook. But of all dishes, I think that carbonara is the one I prefer. And it’s so easy!”

“So easy that when I tried it was a disaster!” Hope intervened.

“I have my own tricks!” Penelope winked at the girl. She shook her head, laughing,  
then she started to mix eggs and cheese in a bowl.

Josie stared at Penelope with dreaming eyes. She stayed there, observing the focused look of the girl. Then she stared at her hands, enchanted by the rhythmic movement of the fork used to mix the mixture. She imagined Penelope’s soft hands caressing her face, her neck, her hips. Josie blushed thinking about that daydream and quickly looked down.

Lizzie leaned closer to her: “You are eating her with your eyes, Jo” she grinned maliciously.

“Shut up” Josie whispered, blushing even more.

“What are you talking about?” Hope asked curious.

“None of your business” Lizzie smiled, kissing Hope on her cheek.

Hope pouted but then she smiled softly after a few seconds. She loved the blonde too much.

“Girls, dinner is ready!” Penelope said, mixing the pasta.

“Yuppieee” Hope brightened up, ready to help her to fill the plates.

When finally everything was ready, the four girls started to eat.

No one talked, too focused on enjoying that dinner. In a few minutes they finished everything.

“I must admit. Penelope, you are a great cook. Thanks god because Josie probably would starve you to death” Lizzie chuckled.

“Lizzie” Josie shouted.

Penelope chuckled: “I would love to cook for Jo. And she has other qualities” she grinned.

Josie blushed violently. She wanted to hide.

Hope came in to save her: “You two lovers go in the living room while I wash the dishes.”

“Are you sure?” Penelope asked.

“Sure! After this dinner it’s the least I can do”

“Ok, thanks!” and then she went hand in hand with Josie towards the couch.

“Don’t you wanna go with them to relax too?” Hope asked Lizzie, seeing that the blonde hadn’t moved.

“No” Lizzie smiled “I’ll keep you company”

Hope nodded grateful, then she started to wash the dishes.

Fifteen minutes later the four girls were sitting on the couch, pen and paper in their hands, ready to play.

“How do you play Pictionary?” Penelope asked. She had never heard about it before.

“There are two teams, me and Lizzie, you and Josie” Hope started to explain “The goal is to reach the last space on the board. At every space you have to pick a card and for example we can see it me and you. We have to draw what is written and our partner has to guess the right answer within a minute. The first that guess correctly wins and can go on”

“Let’s add another rule. Who loses, drinks.” Lizzie added, opening the bottle of whiskey the twins brought the last time they were invited.

Penelope didn’t seem too convinced but she was too competitive to give up. “Let’s start”

“Are you serious??This is a bear for you??” Hope was shouting exsasperated at Lizzie. It was the third time in a row they had lost when the blonde had to draw.

“It’s not my fault if you don’t understand my art!” Lizzie answered for the hundredth time.

In the meanwhile, Josie and Penelope were laughing to the point they couldn’t even breath.

“How could you play like this in New Orleans?” Penelope laughed.

“They were never on the same team” Josie answered amused.

Lizzie drank a shot of whiskey. The alcohol was starting to kick in. Hope offered to drink it instead of the other girl, but Lizzie refused. The only problem now was that she was in a state that brought her to laugh for every single thing.

At the end they had to give up and called it a night. Lizzie fell asleep on the couch while Hope and Penelope tidied up the last few things.

When it was time to go, Hope said: “I don’t think Lizzie should return to the hotel in this condition. She could stay here.”

Josie stared at her for some moments. She yawned. “Ok. See you tomorrow. Good night!” She kissed her sister on her forehead and then she headed towards the exit.

“I’m coming with you” Penelope said.

“You don’t need to do it. I can go by myself.”

“No way. I’m coming. End of discussion” Penelope answered, grabbing her jacket. “Good night Hope” Penelope winked, then she closed the door behind her.

Hope smiled. Then she looked at Lizzie. She caressed her cheek, then shook her softly.  
“Lizzie, it’s time to go to bed. I’m helping you, let’s go”

The blonde groaned, but she let Hope carry her to the bedroom. The redhead helped Lizzie take off her clothes and then gave her one of her pajama. She helped her crawling under the covers. She kissed her on her forhead, whispering good night.  
Then she grabbed a blanket and headed towards the door.

“What are you doing?” Lizzie whispered half asleep.

“I’ll sleep on the couch” Hope answered.

“Don’t be stupid. This is your bedroom.”

Hope sighed: “I don’t think I should…”

“I’m asking you. It’s fine.”

Hope sighed. _It’s definitely not a good idea_ she thought. She lied in bed, trying to maintain her distance from Lizzie. They were finally in good terms and Hope didn’t want to do anything to ruin their relationship.

“Goodnight Lizzie”

“Mmh” Lizzie answered in response.

Hope smiled. Then she turned off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter...I can't even believe it after all this time!


	16. Chapter 16

When Penelope opened her eyes, she didn’t recognize right away where she was. She turned in the bed. Josie’s naked body was lying next to her. Penelope blushed, looking away, embarrassed, as if she had been caught staring at something she didn’t have to. Then her gaze was captured again by the perfect naked back of the other girl.

She thought about her soft and delicate skin, her scent, her warmth. That night had been simply perfect. At the beginning Penelope didn’t know how the night was going to end. She accompanied her in front of the entrance of the hotel, then she said goodbye. She was ready to leave when Josie stopped her. She said something about how that was her last but one night there and she didn’t want to waste it. Then in some way they were in Josie’s room, kissing passionately.

Penelope smiled at the memory of their night together. She leaned closer to Josie, kissing sweetly her shoulder. Josie moved, as if she wanted to shoo away a fly. Penelope laughed silently. But this didn’t stop her to leave a trail of wet kisses on Josie’s back.

Josie finally turned towards Penelope, her eyes completely closed. She smiled. When Penelope was sure that the girl wasn’t upset, she started to kiss the girl’s face, her cheeks, her neck.

She leaned in a point on the base of the neck she learned to be a sweet spot for Josie. She sucked softly the skin, and Josie groaned at the touch. Penelope smiled, insisting on that spot. Then she started to bite delicately the girl’s skin.

Now Josie was completely awake. And incredibly horny.

When Hope woke up, she found herself unable to move. She opened her eyes. Lizzie was laying on her stomach, an arm on Hope’s belly, as if she wanted to prevent her from leaving. She was surprised by the familiarity of Lizzie’s touch. After all, she had woken up like this for years before their break up. It was like all the time they spent separately wasn’t even a thing. But Hope knew all too well that those years were there, and she couldn’t forget them so easily.

She tried to free from Lizzie’s hug, but the girl held her and leaned even closer. Hope chuckled softly and turned towards the blonde. She tossed her hand through Lizzie’s hair, caressing her gently.

Lizzie groaned. She tried to open her eyes but closed them quickly. Her head hurt. A lot. _Why I drank so much?_ she asked herself, angry for not being able to stop before like she usually did. She turned in her bed, rubbing her temples and trying to remember how she was able to return to the hotel. She had absolutely no idea. She opened her eyes again, and this time she could focus the outline of the bedroom. A terribly messy room. And definitely not the room of the hotel. She closed her eyes quickly, her body frozen. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. She knew exactly where she was. She started vaguely to remember how Hope helped her to change her clothes, how the girl wanted to sleep on the couch. And most of all, how Lizzie asked the auburn haired girl to stay.

And now Lizzie didn’t have the courage to open her eyes. She couldn’t see how sleeping with Hope felt so…natural. Not when the day after she would have left for New Orleans.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Hope’s voice was sweet, the familiar question the girl used to ask when she knew there was something wrong with Lizzie.

Lizzie sighed. “Don’t look at me like that.” She whispered without opening her eyes.

“Like what?” Hope asked confused.

“So full of love”

“I can’t help it. You know how I feel.”

“Maybe all of this was a mistake”

Silence.

 _Shit_ Lizzie thought _Why can’t I shut my mouth?_

She opened her eyes, just in time to see Hope wiping a small tear from her cheek.  
Lizzie sighed. She took Hope’s hand, with the other hand she caressed her face, forcing her to lock her eyes with hers.

“I love you” Lizzie said “and this will never change. But we have both our own lives now. What could be our future? My sister and Penelope maybe could succeed, but for us, a call once in a while could never be enough. We would fight. And we would destroy each other. You know that”

Hope closed her eyes. When she reopened them, Lizzie could see in Hope’s eyes only acceptance. “I know you are right. But it’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not”

Penelope was silent, staring at the ceiling, listening to Josie, who was singing under the shower. She found herself thinking about how she wanted to woke up next to Josie every day of her life. She was perfect, in everything.

She sighed, knowing that from the day after she couldn’t be able to touch her anymore, to hug her, to kiss her, to feel her. They decided they wanted to try. They wanted to continue their relationship. They would have called each other every moment they could. Josie had already invited her to her house in New Orleans for the next holiday.

It was like both girls were trying to avoid the problems, convincing themselves that a long distance relationship was the easiest thing in the world.

In the meanwhile, Josie got out the bathroom and she was staring at Penelope. She looked thoughtful, like something was upsetting her. And well, Josie knew all too well what it was. She felt exactly the same way.

She approached the edge of the bed, she leaned closer to Penelope and kissed her:  
“We’ll make it” she whispered convinced.

Penelope looked at her for some seconds, then she smiled and kissed her back. “I know”

“I should go back to the hotel and pack my things.” Lizzie said, without looking at Hope.

The redhead nodded: “What time do you have the plane?”

“9 a.m. We’ll be at the airport at seven”

“You’ll go to bed early I presume.”

Lizzie closed her eyes, trying to breath deeply. She felt a deep pain inside her. The hurt of a broken heart. For the second time. For the same girl. She swallowed painfully. Then she reopened her eyes.

“Hope, I think we should say goodbye”

Hope was expecting it. What was the sense of continuing the suffering? It was the most logical thing. The sooner they said goodbye, the sooner they could overcome the pain. But why then, her words hurt so much?

“So, this is it?” Hope asked, without being able to stop the tears coming down her face.

“Hope please” now Lizzie was crying too.

“Can’t we just try?” Hope asked with a pleading voice.

Lizzie wanted to say yes. But she couldn’t stand a life far from the person she loved.  
And the only way was to close forever that door. Leave everything behind. Begin to live again. Without Hope.

Lizzie leaned closer to Hope. She kissed her softly, trying to memorize for the last time, Hope’s scent, her lips, _her_. Then she pulled back. “Goodbye Hope”

The girl tried to answer, but what she emitted was only a sob.

Lizzie got out the room, closing the door behind. Hope let herself fall on the couch. It was over. It was really over.

When Lizzie entered the bedroom of the hotel, the only thing she needed was crying on her sister’s shoulder. But then she saw Josie and Penelope hugging themselves, kissing and laughing. She felt a wave of nausea at the sight of the two lovers.

When Josie realised how upset was Lizzie, she became suddenly serious. Penelope looked at the twins and, without Josie saying a word, she whispered: “I’ll leave you alone”

Josie tried to protest, but Penelope stopped her: “Your sister needs you. Can I see you tonight?”

Josie smiled, caressing the girl’s cheek: “Sure”

Penelope kissed Josie quickly, she said goodbye to Lizzie and she left.

When Penelope came home, she headed towards the living room, imagining to find Hope. In fact she was there, cuddled on the couch, staring at nothing. Penelope leaned closer, sitting next to her. She rested her head on Hope’s shoulder and took her hand, squeezing it.

The two girls remained like that, motionless, for hours. None of them wanted to eat. None of them wanted to get up, or do anything else for what mattered. If they could, they would have remained like that forever.

At a certain point Penelope, without changing her position, asked: “How is New Orleans?”

Hope raised her head for a moment, observing her friend. Seeing that the girl wasn’t going to add anything else, Hope started to speak.

A hoarse whisper exited her throat. She cleared her throat. “It’s like living in another world. It’s” _Home_. Hope fell silent. Why she had just called that place home? After everything she had to suffer how could she consider that place home? She shook her head, thinking about something to tell her friend. “It’s…” but she couldn’t think anything else than _that_. “…A good place” she said finally.

Penelope seemed satisfied because she didn’t ask anything else.

In the late afternoon, Penelope got up, and dressed, ready to see Josie for one last walk together.

“Are you sure you don’t wanna come?” she asked Hope.

The girl shook her head: “No Pen, thank you. Enjoy your evening.”

Penelope smiled sadly. “See you”

When her friend left, Hope dragged herself into the bathroom. She opened the hot water and filled the bathtub. She remained there for a lot of time, until the water was too cold. She wore her pajama and crawled under the comforter. She felt drained. But she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking about Lizzie, about how happy she had been the last few days. And most of all she couldn’t stop thinking about the reason why she still considered New Orleans her home.

And only late at night, when Penelope was already in her room for hours, and Hope hadn’t been able to sleep not even for a minute, everything was suddenly clear.

New Orleans was her home. Because Freya, Keeling and Hayley were there. Her family was there. But most of all, Lizzie was there. And she couldn’t bare the thought of being far from her. She got up quickly. She turned on the lights and opened the wardrobe. She pulled out a small luggage and started to throw in there as much clothes as possible.

It was so obvious now. Her life wasn’t there in London. Her life was with Lizzie. She started to laugh hysterically. How stupid she was. How could she even think to live without the blonde?

After the initial euphoria, she stopped. And Penelope? What would she do with her? She sat on the edge of her bed. Maybe that was pure madness. But no, she was sure now.

She got up and moved towards Penelope’s bedroom. She knocked at the door. She waited only a few seconds because Penelope opened the door almost immediately. Her room was a mess. Full of clothes. Penelope was stuffing her backpack.

“Hope” Penelope said “I was just coming to talk to you”

Hope observed the room, then her friend. When she realised it, she laughed. It couldn’t be possible.

For a brief moment, Penelope didn’t understand. Then she saw a luggage behind Hope. The two girls locked eyes. They burst into laughter. They hugged each other. They were happy. Because they were leaving together. And they were leaving with the twins.

Lizzie and Josie were silent. Yes, they were tired. But most of all they were sad because they were leaving a part of them there in London. They looked around for one last time. Then, passport in their hands, they walked towards the gate.

Yellings captured their attention. They turned towards the noise, just in time to see Hope and Penelope running with a luggage and a backpack.

The twins looked at them confused: “What are you doing here?”

Hope and Penelope didn’t answer, throwing their arms around Lizzie and Josie respectively. They kissed the twins, laughing and crying happily: “We are leaving with you”

“Whaaat??” Lizzie asked incredulous.

The two girls nodded. Penelope took Josie’s arm and moved away continuing to laugh.

Hope and Lizzie remained behind.

“Are you sure?” Lizzie asked, not too convinced.

There were so many reasons for Hope not to return to New Orleans. She was terrorized. She was scared no one would accept her. She was scared that her aunt Freya hated her. She was scared they wouldn’t let her see her niece. She was scared that everything could fall apart. But it didn’t matter. Because Lizzie was with her. Because she had always been with her. She took her hand and squeezed it. Lizzie was her anchor. She was her world. Lizzie made her happy.

“I’m sure”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this is it. When I started this, I wasn't even sure if I would have been able to finish it. But this story accompanied me for a very long period and I loved writing it. I really hope you enjoyed it too. I' m trying to improve my English and I really hope there weren't too many errors. Anyway, thank you guys for all your comments and kudos, they were really appreciated.
> 
> PS I wasn't sure how to conclude the story but as time passed I wanted more and more for the four girls to have a real happy ending. Do you think it was too unrealistic for Penelope and Hope to go to New Orleans with the twins? Usually I would have written something way more dramatic but I just felt it wasn't right. I really would like to see what you guys think.
> 
> To the next story!(hopefully)


End file.
